Switching Lifes
by animecool100
Summary: When Hinata is forced to marry Sasuke, there’s only one thing left to do Switch places with her best friend Sakura. Will Sakura fall in love with the man she's supposed to get to call off the wedding? Will Hinata fall for the hot neighbor?
1. Switching lives

Trading places

I'm really bad at writing summaries. So bear with me ok?: Basically this story is about Hinata and Sukura trading places. Hinata's dad is making her marry a stupid idiot. And well Sukura is just bored. So Sukura fingers what the heck I'll just go and marry some idiot. Just joking that's not the really reason why she said yes to the crazy plan. So what will happen? Will Sukura fall in love with that stupid idiot? Does Hinata find her true love or just another idiot?

Note to reader: _blah blah_ = thinking

Chapter 1 to young to die

.

.

.

.

Hinata's POV

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BE…A blue haired girl had just smashed the alarm clock which had had the displeasure of waking her up in the middle of her dream making her even more depressed then usual.

The girl also known as Hinata Hyuuga started getting dressed to face the day. Looking out the window she saw the now darkened sky filled with storm clouds ready to let down the load that they had carried.

"Great even the weather matches my mood"

_Why? Why me? It's just not fair that every one else gets to marry who ever they want. It's not fair that I have to marry… that …that … what's his name again oh yea Sasuke Uchiha. _

* * *

Flashback two days ago

As Hinata walk thro the door Hinata said "I'm home"

No one answered

_I guess no one else is home._ She looked at the time the clock. It read 4:30pm. _Well since no one is home I guess I'll just go watch some TV_ She walked into the living room and that's when she saw her dad _Wait is that really father. It's been two years seen he left for France._ Sitting in one of the chairs reading a book called 100 tips on how to make more money. _Yeah that was my dad all right reading something like that. _

"DAD!!! Your home!!!" Hinata ran up and hugged him. Then sat in the chair next to him

"Yes I'm back from France but" .._but?.. " _I will be returning tonight."

"Why are you going back, father?" Said Hinata

"I just have some things I have to get done. That's all, nothing to worry about." _What does he mean by things?_

"There is a reason why I came back. I needed to tell you that I have found you a husband." _A- a - a HUSBAND?_

Hinata got up from her chair and stepped away from her father _Why? Why now? I mean I never even had a boyfriend before and now out of the blue I have to marry someone. THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!!! NOT NOW!!! Not when everything is just starting to go right. I finally have friends. What are they going to think about me getting married?_

"W-why? W-who?" Asked Hinata

"You will be marrying Sasuke Uchiha _Sasuke Uchiha no…no I don't want to marry someone like_ him because you are the oldest child in this clan. That means when I die you are going to have to run the Hyuga oil company. You're going to need someone to help you run the company. Plus I want there to be someone there for you when I die."

_Yea right like you care what happens to me when I get older. So that means…._

"Does Sasuke's father own any company?" Hinata asked suspiciously

"Matter a fact he does, one of the world's largest computer company's. You might have heard of it, Uchiha corp?" _Oh! How original_

"Yes I have heard of it." _I knew my dad cared about money… a lot about making me marry someone because of his lust for more? How low can he go?_

"I know what you're thinking that I'm making you marry that boy because I want more money but that's not the only reason. The real reason is…." He said with the same voice he'd bee using since the start of this conversation. _WOW mind reader!_

Hinata stopped him by saying "I see so just because you have two reasons it makes it ok. You're so unbelievable. All you care about is money." _Yes!! No stuttering today_

Her father then said "it's what your mother would have wanted."

With out saying another word she walked out of the room and went up to her bedroom. _Geez why does he always have to use that line? He knows that I can't refuse now! _

End of Flashback

* * *

_I feel hungry. What's that smell? It smells good. Maybe Manna made some food. _

Hinata ran down the stairs and right into the kitchen. There Manna was making a big meal. _Mmmmm… eggs, fish, and rice balls_

"Good morning Manna" said Hinata as she sat down in a chair at the table

"Good morning. I just heard the good news about you marrying Sasuke Uchiha." Manna said as she started cooking the eggs in a firing pan on the stove

"I really wouldn't call it a good thing."

Manna turned around from the stove and said "Why not? I heard that Sasuke is called the Genius of the Uchiha clan." _Like I care if he's a genius or not_

"Yeah I heard that too but for all I know he is a boring person, who barely talks, and who only cares about himself. And says hn all the time! You understand why I don't want to marry him don't you? I mean I barely know anything about him." Replied Hinata with a hint of anger in her voice

"Well when you put it like that I guess I understand where you're coming from."

A very awkward silence fell across the room. Manna checked on the fish when it was done. So she got it out. The eggs and the rice balls were also done. She got two plates out. She put some eggs, fish, and one rice ball on each plate. Manna placed one plate next to Hinata.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. I'll go get Hanabi before her food gets cold" said Manna as she placed the other plate a few sets down from Hinata.

Hinata started to eat her food. As she ate she thought about how she was going to break the news to her friends.

_Ok now how I'm going to tell Tenten and Sukura that I'm going to get married? Hmmm… guess what Tenten I'm going to get married before you and Neji do…. No if I say that then she'll hit me for saying Neji and Marriage in the same sentence … maybe … hey Sukura do you want to be my maid of honor ? … No…But maybe... just maybe there might be a way out of marrying Sasuke Uchiha. That's it!!! There has to be some way. _

_Hmmmm…runaway… no… because then they would have a search party and there would be no way to get out of this town. Hmmm… If there was just someone who would want to marry Sasuke, I could trade places. Hmmm…someone how would want to marry that guy... maybe Sukura or Tenten knows someone who would want to marry him. Yeah they would have to know someone. That settles it! I'll go call Sukura and Tenten after I'm done eating and we can meet in town._

Just than Hanabi came in and said "Good morning sis"

"Good morning Hanabi"

Hanabi sat down and started eating without saying another word

Since Hinata only had her rice ball let. She ate the whole thing in one bite and started to head to the telephone.

Hinata called them and said one thing "In ten minutes be at the coffee shop. I'll explain there. "

* * *

Ten miniutes later at the coffee shop

In the coffee shop the three girls set at one of the small tables.

"What would you like?" Asked a waitress

"Do you have the blue Mountain coffee?" Asked Tenten

"Yes we do. Would you like three cups of it?" Said the waitress

"Yes" said all three of them at the same time

"Ok why did you make us come down here? I was still a sleep you know." Said Sukura in a sleepy voice

"Yeah I was in the middle of training." Said Tenten

"Well just wait one second and I'll tell you" said Hinata

"Ok my father is making me marry this Sasuke Uchiha guy but I don't know anything at all about him just that he is called Genius of the Uchiha clan. This is important part I don't even like him and I'm not going to marry someone I don't love."

Sukura and Tenten just sat there speechless.

Than the waitress came back with their coffee, set the cups on the table, and left.

Hinata took one of the cups, sipped half of it down, and then set it back down on the table.

Finally Sukura said in a sad voice "You are going to marry Sasuke Uchiha."

"NO!!! I am not going to marry him. That's why I need your guys to help me find someone willing to marry him and she will take my place as Hinata Uchiha."

"So in other words you're going to trade places with someone right?" Asked Tenten

"That's the plan"

"Well than I know the perfect person for the job" said Tenten as she picked up one of the cups and started to sip some of it.

"You know someone who wants to marry Sasuke, who Tenten?" Asked Hinata

* * *

Tenten put the cup down and said "Sakura"

"What? Me? Why me?" Asked Sukura slightly panicked _I'm to young to die_

"Because you don't have a boyfriend and maybe you can get him to hate you to cancel the marriage." Tenten said in a rare "I'm smarter then you" voice

"Wow that might work" Hinata said starting to get excited about the new plan

"Wait why do I have to do it, why can't Hinata?" Sakura said in an even rarer voice of confusion

Tenten let out an annoyed sigh "becaaaause Hinata doesn't have the heart to do something so evil" she said in a voice you would use to tell a child not to touch the stove, all the while Hinata nodding her head.

"Hey wait does that mean I'm evil" Asked Sakura in an offended way

"Will you help me Sukura?" Asked Hinata giving her the best pair of puppy eyes that had always worked before.

* * *

Ok that's the first chapter!!! So did you like it or hate it? If you hate it please tell me why?

I promise it gets better during the second chapter.

Thank you for being my beta animegirl1o1


	2. We have a Problem

**_Switching Lives_**

_Chapter 2: We Have a Problem_

_Blah blah = Thinking _

_**Blah blah = inner Sakura's thinking (only inner sakura's thinking!) **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Will you help me Sukura?" Asked Hinata giving her the best pair of puppy eyes that had always worked on her before.

"Well I don't know. I really do want to help."

_I do have a month left over for vacation time at work. And I am a little bored…and it would help out Hinata…but I…__**Be strong are we going to be the type of person that lets our friends down huh?... **__no way were going to stand up and help! _

"YES!!! I'll help you." Sukura said

"THANK YOU" Hinata said completely forgetting where they were to lean over and hug Sakura

"Were over looked one little detail. You two don't look at all alike. Neji and Hanabi are going to know flat out that you're not Hinata" Tenten said

"Oh yea" the two girls that were obviously looking forward to this said, one with a hint of depression in her voice.

The waitress came up and said "would you like anything else?"

Hinata said "No I think that's all we wanted. So if you could please bring the bill?"

"Well since you don't want anything else here is your bill." Said the waitress as she gave Hinata the bill.

Hinata gave her the money for the bill

"Thank you and come again"

The waitress walked away with the money.

"Now that you mention it, even if I get a complete makeover their going to know the difference in our voice and our eye color." Sukura said

"You guys are right there's no way for me to trade places with Sukura or anybody for that matter with out Neji and Hanabi knowing about it." Said Hinata in a disappointed voice

"But what if they do know about it? What if we could get them on our side?" Tenten said

"That's so crazy it just might work." Said Hinata

"I'll admit it's a good plan but it has one very big flaw. What about Hinata's dad? There's no way he would go for joining our side. When he's the one making her get married. " Sakura said

"Oh we don't have to worry about my dad being there. He said I'm very sorry but I am not going to be able to make it to your wedding." Hinata said with a smile on her face

"My god what type of dad do you have, Hinata?" asked Tenten

"One that loves money."

"Ok now how are we going to get Neji and Hanabi are our side?" asked Sakura

"Well I know a way we can get Neji to help us? All I have to say is that I will not spare with you for a year, and he'll say yes. "Tenten said

"How do you know he'll say yes?" Sakura and Hinata asked at the same time

"Well because if I didn't spare with him then he'd have to spare with Gai and Lee.

"Oh" Hinata said "That makes sense"

Sakura shuddered at the thought _I can only imagine what would happen, wait maybe I shouldn't even get into that subject_

"Ok moving on quickly" Sakura said with a hint of urgency in her voice "How are we going to get hanabi to be part of the plan?"

"That's nothing but simple because you see Hanabi has an obsession." Hinata said

"Really?" Asked Tenten

"What is it huh?" Sakura asked

"Well you see Hanabi is like my father she eats breaths and lives for..."

"Money" The three girls said at the same time

"Oh but Hinata, isn't there a maid who lives in the Hyuuga mansion as well?" asked Sukura

"You mean Manna. I don't think she would tell anyone because she understands why I wouldn't want to marry Sasuke." Said Hinata

"Ok let's do this then. I can take care of Neji. Sukura you take care of Hanabi. And Hinata please take care of Manna. We will meet back here at five." Said Tenten

"Ok!" Said Hinata and Sukura and with that the three girls were gone.

________________________________________________________________________

**Tenten**

"There you are. I have been looking all over for you, Neji. You are so weird" Tenten said leaning over the boy who had just finished his self sparing techniques "What are you going for hardest worker of karate?"

"What do you want, Tenten?" Asked Neji_ cousin of Hinata self proclaimed karate champion of the area and proclaimed genius by his whole family _

"Tenten I asked what it was you wanted"

Tenten coughed trying to clear away the wired announcer voice in her head. But now she had another problem she had taken so long to find him she'd forgotten how to approach the subject. Taking a deep breath she started explaining might as well get it over with.

"Ok you know how Hinata has to get married to the Sasuke guy?"

"Yes" Said Neji in a bored tone

"No interrupting" She said while slapping him in the head before going on

"Well she doesn't want to marry him."

Neji grunted but stopped himself from saying anything else till she said he could _She really is pretty when she's serious_

"So we have a plan to stop the wedding. Sukura is going to pretend to be Hinata and drive Sasuke nuts. So Sasuke in the end will cancel the wedding. Your job is to make sure Sasuke doesn't find out that the Hinata he meets is really Sakura ok?" Tenten said

Neji blinked on the outside he looked as if he were considering her proposal, but on the inside… _Shit what was she talking about, ok time to use my mind, hmm well she was talking about Hinata and the Uchiha so I guess it has something to do with stopping the wedding?_

"Well why do I have to help?"

"Because you're the only one that would recognize that Sakura is not Hinata"

_What does Hanuro have to do with this? So its like a switch? _

"Why should I"

"Because I'll make you spar with Gai and Lee and remember what happened last time?"

Swallowing Neji answered "O-of course I'll help my little cousin with her problem anything she says"

"Thanks" As Tenten was about to walk away Neji grabbed a hold of her hand "But I'm only doing this for Hinata it has nothing to do with possibly sparing with Gai and lee.

Smirking Tenten walked out of the dojo saying for only Neji's ears "Whatever you say, Neji." _YES! Last word I'm on a role today _Tenten thought as she got into her car.

________________________________________________________________________

**Sakura**

Sakura found Hanabi walking out of a well known arcade center.

_Finally after walking almost everywhere in a CITY I finally found her! Oops she leaving better corner her._

"Hanabi, we need to talk. If you go a long with what I'm about to tell you, you might come out of it a richer person." Sukura said while cornering hanabi outside against a brick wall "But if you don't go along with it you might come out a dead person"

Hanabi merely stared at Sakura _I'm the one that suppose to be in control here but for some reason I feel more scared then I probably should. No stop hands no sweating this is a little girl a few years younger then you nothing to be scared about. __**That's right get some backbone Sakura**__ For right now I agree with you strong…be strong. _

"How much richer" Hanabi asked finally saying something

Sakura sighed with relief _**With Annoyance**_ "Well How about $15 a day?"

"Depends how long is this "Secret" going to last?

_Good question _"A month"

"I'm in…IF you bring it up to $20 dollars a day…do we have a deal?"

"Why you little…" Hanabi raised an eyebrow "Angel, why you little angel of course we have a deal"

"Good so what am I getting paid for?"

"I and Hinata are switching places"

"So you're getting married?"

"NO, I'm just going to get this Sasuke character to cancel with Hinata"

"So you're just going to talk to him, wait that won't last a month I'll be lucky if it lasts a day after you meet him!'

Sakura's whole face seemed to be twitching now

"Don't worry it'll probably last a month I'll be sure not to talk to him for a long time"

Sakura said as she walked away before she hit something or preferably someone

"But you know?" Hanabi said before Sakura could move farther away, making Sakura stop just like she wanted "I would've helped you even without a bribe"

"Heh?" Sakura said turning around

As Hanabi went passing by her she sighed and said "All well a deal is a deal, I'll be collecting every Friday" She said smirking as she kept walking on.

_Oh!_

_**My**_

_God! _

_**We just got swindled by a kid!!**_

_**And everyone says were evil! **_

_Wow she could give lessons on evilness! _

* * *

**Hinata**

Hinata walking through the kitchen door spotted Mana over the stove _awww good old manna always in the kitchen_

"Manna, I have something to tell you and please don't tell my dad what your about to hear." _I have to take a chance that she'll understand_

"I promise I won't tell a soul. So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Crossing her fingers she started "I really don't want to marry Sasuke. So my friends and I have planned to stop the wedding. Sakura is going to pretend she is me for a month. While here she is going to drive Sasuke crazy and Sasuke will cancel the wedding. So please don't tell Sasuke that the Hinata he meets is not really even a Hyuuga."

"Will you help us?"

_The poor child she really doesn't want to get married _"Oh very well I'll pretend Sakura is you but only for a month ok?"

"So what happens after a month?"

"I'll be calling you to come home before your father does"

"F-father's coming home in a month?"

_"Yes"_ _great just great a time limit _

Giving her a hug she exclaimed her happiness "Thank you Manna"

* * *

**Coffee shop Five clock**

"You guys are here again?" Said the waitress as she came up to the table _God its the loud people again!_

"You did say come again" Sakura said in a pissed off kind of voice _I can' believe it I got bested by a kid_

"Hey don't talk to me like that Forehead!" The waitress said walking away

"What did you say pig!" Sakura said standing up

Hinata grabbed Sakura and pulled her back down "What do you know her?"

"Of course I do its pig!"

"Ok so everyone is here. So how did we make out?" Asked Tenten _last word last word I got the last word with Neji nananahanana _

"Manna said she wouldn't tell anyone because she understands why we are doing what we are doing." Said Hinata _It went a lot easier then I thought_

"Hanabi is ok we just have to pay her $20 dollars a day" Gritted out Sakura

"Did something happen?" Asked Hinata concerned

_What has happened today will never get out!! __**That's right we have a reputation to keep up!!**_

"NO hahaha I mean nothing happened why would something have happened?" Sakura said while waving her hands up and down

The two remaining girls sweat dropped _yea something happened_

"Anyways Neji said he wouldn't tell anyone. He also wouldn't tell your father on the regular check up calls either" Tenten said "So…"

"Wait regular check up calls?"

"hmm yea Neji said that Hiashi calls for updates"

"I can't believe this!" Hinata said

"Don't worry he won't let anything out I'm sure" Sakura said

"But I can't believe that my father needs to check up on me a 21 year old" She was completely outraged _I can't believe this!! How could he?! I'm sure he doesn't check up on Hanabi!! _

"Don't worry I'm sure he just wants to make sure that your ok and all that" Said Sakura

"Yea sure" Hinata said

After a few minutes of silence Tenten decided to speak up.

"Soooo problem solved. So all that's left to do is get you guys switched! I guess you guys need to pack some things, at sunset take your bags and go outside to the Hyuuga main gate ok. And we'll switch Sakura will go into the manner and Hinata will take Sakura car to her house!" Said Tenten "So from then on Sakura you're an heiress to a huge oil company" Sakura gulped "And you Hinata will become a lowly peasant fighting for you're food!

"HEY!" Sakura said

Giggling Tenten got up to go home

And with out another word they all went home. To pack for the most hectic month of there life.

* * *

So what did you guys think?

Thank you animegirl1o1 for beta reading once again!

Also big thanxs to KimLeeEunTenshi, Minniemousemom, and luna starz! Hope you liked this chapter!

Now five more reviews and I'll update...just kidding I hate when people do that.

Next chapter: The switch happens!!!


	3. The Switch Happens

* * *

Chapter 3!!

The Switch Happens

.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata's POV 1 hour before switch**

_Don't need to panic everything is going to be fine! It'll work I'm sure of it!! _

"I'm home" She heard Neji's voice say from downstairs

"Neji" She yelled "Can I talk to you" She shouted as she ran down the stairs right in front of Neji.

"Yea Hinata" Asked Neji as he took off his shoes at the front of the door

"Do you think it'll work?"

Neji didn't even try to pretend that he didn't know what she was thinking about

"I'm sure that everything we'll be fine" Neji said "Your plan should work"

"Sure?" Asked Hinata still feeling unsure

"Yea even Hanabi agrees that pink haired girl can be very annoying" Neji said in a bored tone that happened to be his usual voice "I'm sure that she will be able to scare him off in a matter of days"

"Now if you will excuse me I have to go over some figures" Neji said as he went off

Sighing Hinata started walking off _yea I'm sure he's right Sakura can be…_

"WAIT are you making fun of my friends"

"Only one of them" Said Neji as he shut the door

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's house**

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her house her arms over filled with groceries as she walked in and started putting them away in her house

_There that should be enough for Hinata. Ok I'm done packing and I don't have anything else to do I wonder what should I do?_

Ding dong

_The door, aww I bet it's…_

Sighing as she opened the door to let the person in

"Hi Naruto" She said in a I-knew-it-was-you-again-voice

"Hi Sakura I got your message that your leaving"

"Yea I'll be gone"

"But what about your house?" Naruto asked shifting his eyes "did you know that there are house robbers around here"

"Yes I do Naruto" she said "In fact I have someone coming over to house sit?"

"House sits?" He asked "Are they trust worthy?"

"Yes Naruto they are in fact you can meet her tomorrow morning for yourself if you really can't trust them."

"I will do that then" Said Naruto "So where are you going"

"Somewhere far away" She said as she closed the door in his face

"But Sakuraaa that's not an answer!" He yelled through the door

_That was close better not talk to Naruto till I get back but I wonder where I should say I went to better go on the computer to look it something up…maybe England? _

Hyuuga main gate sunset

At Hyuuga main gate there were three girls. Two with bags in there hands, that were full of clothes and the other who was just walking with them to relieve her boredom.

"So I guess we're going to switch now right, Hinata?"

"Yes! Right now is the best time because there are no guests at the mansion and from what the guest list says no one from my family can make it. So you don't have to worry about being found out by my family." Said Hinata

"So do you guys have everything you need for the month?" Asked Tenten

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"hmm you know I've been thinking where am I going to get money?" Hinata asked

"Well you could get a job?" Sakura said

"Where" asked Hinata

"Well…hmmm…that's…weeell…" Sakura said seeming stumped "WAIT I know! Just ask Naruto!"

"Who?" Hinata asked not having any idea who this Naruto was

"He'll be you next door neighbor for the month, he owns a whole Raman chain" "He's even going to check in on you tomorrow morning" answered Sakura

"Wow so he's rich" Asked Tenten

"Hmm yea he is but he like living in middle class house I guess he's just weird"

"Ok I'll ask him for a job then!" Hinata said looking forward to meeting this person

"Well if there isn't anything else that I need to know I'm going to go face my fate" Said Sakura

"Wait there is one thing Sakura" Hinata spoke up before Sakura could go through the gates

"We can check in every three days, ok?" Said Tenten

"Got it" said Sakura

Sakura started heading to the huge scary looking house

"So do you want to go now?" Asked Tenten

"Yea"

"Ok then drop me off at my house to while you're on the way to Sakura's ok?"

"Sure" Said Hinata getting into the car

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura open the mansion door. Right in front of her was the house keeper, Manna.

"Hello Your Sakura right?" Asked Manna

"Yes! You must be Manna." Sukura said _well she looks nice_

"There are some things you need to know about the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan before tomorrow. But before I start expiating some of the things I will show you to your room. Oh and you will not be staying in Hinata's room but insted you will be staying in a guest room and Hinata's room will be locked. Not to keep you out but Sasuke Uchiha from finding a room with family photos and things that would give you away." Said Manna

"I completely understand" _wow she seems to be smart to I hadn't even thought of that_

"Please follow me to your room"

Sukura picked up her bags and followed Manna up the stairs, through a number of hall ways, until she stopped at a door.

"This is the room you will stay in for the whole month."

Sukura open the door to her new bedroom. _WOW what a big room. _Sukura walk in, put her bag on the king size bed and started looking around her room _Yes!!! God I wish I was richer. NO WAY!!! Is that what I think it is a walk in closet? IT IS!!! I think I'm going to cry__** No crying not till the keepers gone ok? **__Right be strong this is normal __**che yea this is nothing**_

"Well is everything ok with the room?" Asked Manna

"Yes! Everything is just perfect. You know I can unpack and you can tell me what I need to know about the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan" Said Sukuraas she opened up her bag and started taking some things out to put in the walk in closet when she was out of site she did a little twirl before putting it away when she walked out again

Manna started to speak "Let see, I'll start with the Hyuuga clan. The hyuuga clan owns one of the largest oil company, called Hyuuga oil. Right now Hinata's father runs it but when he dies Hinata is going to run it herself with her husband of course. Hinata's mom died when she was just a little kid. Hinata's dad had a bother but he was killed and the murder was never found. As you should already know Hinata's uncle is Neji's father. Hinata has a little sister called Hanabi. Thats all you need to know about Hinata-chans family"

"Ok, what about the Uchiha clan."

"The Uchiha clan owns a computer company called Uchiha corp. It is looked after by Itachi Uchiha the older brother to Sasuke. Sasuke is the one that Hinata's father wanted Hinata to marry. Sasuke is called a Genius of the Uchiha clan, the smartest person in all of his classes when he went to school. _I hope he doesn't figure anything out._

"Wait wouldn't Hinata be engaged to the oldest brother Itachi?" Asked Sakura not completely understanding all this rich business

"Well usually yes but Itachi is already married so off limits as a marriage candidate to Hinata"

"Married to whom?"

"I believe he is married to the oldest Inuzuka"

"Inuzuka?" Sakura said "Oh! I do work for that company!"

"Yes it has large varieties of work but focus more on technology and pet care facilities"

Manna explained "But that is all that I myself know about the Uchiha clan they are a very private clan."

"So that's all I need to know right?" Sakura asked

"Well just two more things. First, Sasuke and Itachi will be here at eight A.M. tomorrow. So be up about ten to fifteen minutes before eight, all dressed to welcome them. Second, dinner is in one hour ok?"

"Yes I understand" Said Sakura "Ahh and Manna thank you for everything" She said while bowing her head

"You're welcome dear anything to help out, then just let me know if there is anything you need ok?" And with that Manna went down stairs and started cooking dinner.

And Sakura started putting away the rest of her things, while doing some dancing moves here and there. _Way better then England! _

* * *

Hinata opened the door to the house and looked around

_Well I guess it might be a little lonely in here. Ok I hope its all worth it! _

"Of course it fine" Hinata said "Nothing could go wrong I'll do fine"

Turning on the light she looked around the house

"Wow this house is around the size of my room" Hinata said to herself "I wonder why houses are so small"

Snapping herself out of her thoughts she got ready to look around. There was a kitchen with all kinds of food in it _I guess Sakura must have gone shopping before I came over._ There was living room that looked neat and tidy a bathroom and two bedrooms. _It doesn't feel right to sleep in Sakura's room; I guess I'll go use the guest room_

After unpacking all of her stuff she sat on the bed and proceeded to flop down and fell asleep _I wonder what'll happen in my new day as a commoner. _

Next morning Sakura's bedroom

Sakura panting right outside of the door _Yes! I did it I was able to get dressed and eat in a matter of ten minutes, whew I hope that never happens again, That's it the Sasuke guy is never going to come this early again and __**We are going to tell this looser that! **_

Nodding her head she walked out and started down the stairs when she heard the door bell ring.

* * *

**Next morning Hinata's bedroom**

Stretching she yawned _I got a better sleep then I thought I would! Maybe it won't be so bad hanging around here! For the first time I'm confidant that this plan will work, all I needed was some sleep to see that it is a great plan! I wonder how Tenten came up with it. Maybe I should ask her. _

Hinata soon walked in to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast when the door bell ringed

_Who could that be? _

Her eyes widened when she remembered what Sakura had said He was coming over this morning

* * *

**Hinata/Sakura thoughts**

"_HE'S HERE!!!"_

_Hinata's POV – But I'm not even dressed!_

_Sakura's POV –__**Time to kick some stupid (smart) rich boy's ass!**__ Quick hide me! _

So what did you guys think?

Thanks once again to my beta Animegirl1o1!


	4. Encounters

**Chapter 4**

**Encounters**

.

.

.

.

.

_Blah blah – Thinking _

_**Blah blah – Sakura's inner speaking/Sasuke's inner speaking**_

* * *

**Sakura's first almost encounter with the enemy**

Manna walked through the hallway to the door. Her hand was turning the knob to the door. All of this was happening in slow motion for Sakura. _Here we go…Time to run away…__**Coward!**_Sakura dashed up the stairs and into her room._** Ok that had to be a world record…**__we need to have an action plan…__**Don't be so brainy here, all we got to do is go down there and tell this stuck up rich boy to never wake us up this early again!**_

In the middle of Sakura's inner struggle, there was a knock at the door. Opening the door Sakura looked out to find Manna standing right there.

"Hinata your fiancé is waiting in the breakfast room" Manna said in a weird severing like voice

_Hinata? Where?...__**Your Hinata now idiot!..**__. Oh right…ok let go meet this sh…finance!_

"Yes of course, thank you Manna, I'll be going now"

Sakura said as she started walking down the hallway, she got about halfway down when she turned around and asked "well umm Manna where exactly is the breakfast room?"

* * *

**Hinata's first encounter with the neighbor**

Quickly running to the other room she grabbed a robe to put over her night clothes and ran to the door. Opening the door she saw the met the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Y-yes?" she asked _oh no my stuttering is coming back, no go away_

Blinking in surprise Naurto asked "You're the house keeper"

"hmm yes I'm the house keeper I guess" Hinata answered back "Are you Naruto?"

"Yes" Naruto then started looking at her suspiciously "How do you know my name, no how do you know sakura, and more importantly what do you plan to steal?"

"heh? Why would I steal anything?" Hinata said deeply offended "I know you because Sakura said you'd be coming over to check on me for some reason, and I know Sakura because we went to school together"

After a brief silence

Naruto asked "Are you lying"

"NO" Hinata said while slamming the door in his face _that probably could have gone a little better_

Naruto while standing out the door staring at it as if it would give him the answers he wanted if he would just stare long enough _hmm that was interesting. Plus she was kinda cute. But it's always the cute ones that are evil at least that's what I hear. Better keep an I on her just in case._

And Naruto walked away deciding to keep an eye on the cute girl that was hiding something, and muttering to himself about how he was so smart and he should have been a cop.

* * *

**Breakfast room**

"She's a little late" Itachi commented as he sat in one of the chairs sipping coffee

"Isn't that a bad sign in a wife" Asked Sasuke with a hint of desperation in his voice

"You'll fix it" Answer Itachi

_Right, great now I have to get hitched to a girl with no sense of patient or caring for other peoples schedules. _

"200" "201"

"Who do you think that is Itachi?" Sasuke asked "They seem to be counting something"

"How would I know?" He answered to his youngest sibling

"205" as that number was spoken the door open and in came a pink haired girl quite out of breath "How many doors are there" "I mean seriously how big does a house have to be?"

As sakura looked up she saw two men staring at her both with what seemed to be absolutely no emotion on there face what so ever. One seemed to be a little older with his long hair tied in a pony tail at the end. And the other was…_**amazingly HOT!!...**__he's not hot maybe a little cute thou_…_**don't kid yourself he is so hot, amazing body, nice hair little spiky but HOT! **_

Before Sakura could comment back to her evil inner self. The "hot" boy spoke to her

"What the hell are you looking at?"

_Got to snap out of it think, got to think of something to say awha I know…_

"Nothing It's not everyday you see someone with a duck's ass as there hair style" She answered in a didn't-you-know kind of voice

It was silent for exactly 5 second after that comment, until Itachi snorted into his coffee cup and quickly made an exit; leaving the young couple…I mean pair the young pair alone in the room.

"Yes well It's not everyday you see a large forehead on a person, but I guess it isn't a surprise seeing it on a commoner.

_**Oh no he didn't…give it to him! **__Oh I plan too!_

"Commoner I just happen to be Hinata Hyuuga" She answered _it is so cool using this title to have some fun. __**Agreed. **_"And who might you be slave?"

It was silent for about 3.2 seconds longer "Slave?" I just happen to be Sasuke Uchiha" He answered

It took about five more seconds for it all to sink in

"You're my fiancé" They yelled at the same time

**Sasuke's POV**

Itachi came in after I lost my composer

_No, no it can't be happening I have to marry a PINK haired girl, hmm I wonder when I died? This is exactly how I imagined hell being. _

"It is a pleasure meeting the great Hinata Hyuuga in person" Itachi said taking her hand and leaning over to kiss her hand.

"Y-yea pleasure meeting you as well"

"Please join us for breakfast"

"No! I mean I have already eaten. Besides I have go talk to Neji."

"Oh yes before you go I'd like to formally invite you to a little family dinner tomorrow night, will you be there?" Itachi asked _please say no please say no._

"Well I don't know" Said Sakura as Sasuke looked a little, a LITTLE hopeful at her hesitation

"Well I understand how you might not want to come but I do think you should meet the family" Itachi said

"This is basically the family" Sasuke spoke up after being ignored for so long

Grinning at how much Sasuke obviously didn't want her to come she said "Why of course I'd come in fact I'd love to come!" _I hate her, I hate her so much, look at she even has the nerve to grin at us, __**she kinds cute,**__ yea…NO she's ugly understand? __**Whatever you say **_

"Excellent, a car will be here tomorrow to pick you up around seven" Itachi said "See you then" He said while he did a little bow

"Yea bye" Said Sukura as she quickly walked out of the room

"Well she's very interesting huh Sasuke?" Itachi said as he rose from the bow that he had done

"Yea a little insane thou." _Then again I must be a little insane to marry her_.

"Yes perfect for you" Itachi said grinning as he walked out of breakfast room

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

As Sakura walk thro one of the hall ways she thought.**The nerve of that guy saying that we have a big** **forehead.**_Its just I haven't grown in to it, that's all. _**Plus we have a whole month to make his life a living hell. HEHEHE**_I don't know if I can do this. I mean he is known as a genius and if he finds out that I'm not Hinata … MY GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!! _**Get a fold of yourself girl! This is no time to get cold feet. We have a plan.**_Yes I know I know but if he finds out what then? I wonder what the penalty is for switching lives with someone is. What if it's staying in this life forever…then I'd have to marry Sasuke…oh look my world seems to be crashing down on me... _**Ok but if we stick to the plan he won't find out but if you go and say sorry I'm not Hinata. Then you will still get in deep trouble and Hinata is going to have to marry Sasuke. Is that what you want? **_NO! I guess there is no way out of this. __**That's right no way out of it and besides its our job to make sure that no one marries Sasuke! So Keep it together!**_Sakura sighed lifting her head up she looked around her surroundings blinking owlishly she seemed to finally understand her situation

_Wait where am I? OH NO I'm lost in my own house!! _

_

* * *

_

**Naruto POV**

Naruto open the door to his house, which was very messy. _That Hinata girl is defiantly up to something._ _But there is no way for me to prove that until I cache her in the act and the only way for me to do that is to watch her twenty-four seven. Hmmmm but how am I going to do that with out her knowing that I am watching. Of course, all I need is a pair of binoculars. Now where did I see binoculars again? Oh yea they should be …_

Naruto ran into the living room, looked under the couch, and found the binoculars.

_And it should be easy to spy on her because Sakura's house has so many windows. _

Naruto walked to the widow, sat down in a chair, and started watching Hinata.

_Ok she just sat down for breakfast. Wait one second could she be… yes she is I WAS RIHGHT SHE IS STEALLING FROM SUKURA!!! Stealing Sakura's precious food that she works for every day just so she can eat every crumb she can with her commonly wages!!_

_

* * *

_

Hehehe how'd you like it? They finally meet to an almost perfect start! The fith chapter will be the best yet thou!!!!

Please Review!!!


	5. Lost murder’s come out at daytime

Chapter 5

Lost murder's come out at daytime

.

.

.

.

.

Sukura's POV

_Well this is just great I'm lost. _

Then Sakura could see the end of the hall way but there was a glass door. She opened the door and to her amazement the door didn't lead into a closet but it lead outside to a Garden.

_Hey isn't that Neji? Yea it's him thank god maybe he has a map or something that can lead me back to my room _

"Hey Neji where exactly are we in the mansion?" Asked Sakura as she started walking to Neji

"Hmmm… we call this the Main Garden section." said Neji _Wait did he just say main garden? That means there is more then one garden in this house. _**OH MY GOD!!!****How big is this place? **

"Do you have a map of the mansion or a guide or something like that because I keep getting lost?" Sakura asked as she stopped near Neji as he sat on a bench reading a book

"Yes we do because most of the guests that stay here complain about getting lost.

"Well do you know where I can get one?"

"I have one but you can't have it."

"Come on. You mean to tell me that you wouldn't help out your girlfriend's best friend?" Sakura asked giving a pair of puppy eyes

Quickly Neji said" What girl friend?" Maybe a little to quickly

_Yeah he knows who I'm was talking about _

"Don't go denying it. Now give me the damn map before I accidentally bump into chicken ass!

"Chicken ass?" Asked Neji as is eye brow lifted

"You know the loser that is eating your food." Said Sakura

"Oh you mean Sasuke." _That's actually a good name for him I can't wait to use it thought Neji _

"Of course I meant Sasuke. That guy is a pain in the ass."

"Oh really, then you two make a perfect mach."

Sakura hit him on the top of his head. _**Ok being nice is not**__**working**_Then said "Give me the map or I'll tell Tenten that you've had a crush on her since you were 15"

Neji contemplated this for a little while before taking out a map that he had and giving it to her without saying a word

Sakura started walking to the door. Praying that she would not meet the chicken ass man. _**Inner Sakura started coughing and proclaimed what she thought of Sasuke's ass! "She means HOT ASS!!! She's just in denial" Inner Sakura thought as she winked to herself in the mirror **_

**

* * *

****Hinata POV**

After Hinata finished breakfast she got dressed. _Hmmm… lets see what all do I have to do today. I have to first get a job. Sakura said to just ask Naruto but he did act a little weird. I could just look in the newspaper for a job. Yea I'll do that _

Hinata grabbed the newspaper, looked under help needed section. _OH MY GOD!!! There is only one job opening, a Ramen Shop as a waitress or waiter… So I'm going to have to ask Naruto for a job but then again Raman Chain is only three miles away from the Hyuuga mansion. That is a little too close to the mansion but I have to make money some how. And since this is the only job opening I'll just have to be careful not to bump into anyone I know or else they might tell my father about seeing me in a Raman chain. And then my dad would come down here and the whole plan would fail. I'll just be very careful. Ok what time is it? _Hinata looked at the clock. _Eleven a clock, I can go see if Naruto will give me a job._

Hinata got up from her seat and started to make her way to the door.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was still spying on Hinata. _I'll deftly tell Sakura about Hinata stealing her food but I'll call her later._ _Wait is that Hinata heading this way? Oh my god she is heading this way. She must have noticed that I was spying on her and since she knows I'm spying on her, her plan to steal from Sakura has fail and now she's coming to…to…to deal with me! What have I done! I should have listen to mom, NEVER EVER get involved in criminal acts!! _

DING DONG!!!

Naruto slowly turned around and looked at the door. "This is it my life is gone and I never got to eat enough ramen!" Naruto said as he slowly sank to the floor crying anime tears as he day dreamed about the ramen he would never be able to taste…again!!!

"Hey Naruto I need to talk to you about getting a job. So please let me in." Said Hinata as she rapped on the door

_Wait she just wants to talk about getting a job? But then again I have seen this done on TV. The murder says something like I just want to talk to you, the person lets him in, and then the murder kills him and laughs as they mutilate the body beyond regeneration!! And then they go on to there next victim and the next and the next, but they say they never forget the first one!! But I swear I will…not…be…the…first…one…today!!! I will rise victorious and conquer evil!! Well that is what they say on the movies and why would the movies lie? _

"Oh come on, like I'm going to fall for that one!" Replied Naruto as he walked to the phone. Breathing heavily he started dialing a number. _At least I'll die knowing I'll be avenged. That is my last whish!!_

"HUH? Is something wrong Naruto what are you talking about?" Hinata asked as she banged on the door

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura POV**

_Hmm this map does not seem to be helping _Sakura thought as she wondered around all the different halls trying to read the map that didn't seem to be helping at all. It would help if people labeled all these damn rooms.

"Stupid mansion, stupid map, stupid duck ass idiot!" sakura was muttering to herself as she walked into Sasuke _this is way to close__**, heaven!**_

"Who might I ask is the duck ass idiot?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at the pink haired girl in front of him with the unique smell of actual cherry blossoms, not that he was sniffing it or anything…I mean it was disgusting!

Clearing his thought Sasuke asked "Are you going to answer?"

"If you gave me a chance I would god don't you ever stop talking?" Sakura asked "And just the fact that you don't know who I am talking about proves my point"

"What point?" Asked Sasuke actually getting a confused look on his usual emotionless face

Sighing Sakura said "I see you must have gotten bad grades"

"I happened to be first in my classes" Said Sasuke in a clearly proud tone

"Where'd you go?" Sakura asked "to the mentally challenged schools cause then I can understand how you would be first"

Sasuke opened his mouth to bark off another smart comment when he noticed something in her hands "Hey Hinata why do you need a map of you own house?"

Sweat dropping "This? This? Umm I don't need it umm I thought you might need it yea so I was bringing it to you"

"Why would I need a map when I have already memorized all of the floors and rooms" _WHAT how can he do that!!!???!! He just got here!! __**Well I knew he was inhuman from his looks but now he's out of this world!!! Let's jump him!! **__What the heck are you talking about? Yea he's inhuman like an ugly monster!! __**So cute! **__Ewwww stop drooling!! _

"Are you still with me? And answer my question" Sasuke said as he broke up the war going on in her brain

"Why should I answer your questions?" Sakura said "You're not the boss of me!!

Smirking Sasuke answered "Isn't a wife suppose to answer to her husband? Your practice starts now!! Answer my question!"

Before Sakura could answer her cell phone went off "hmm who could that be?" Sakura said to herself Looking at the phone she sweat dropped "What I've only been gone for less the twenty-four hours and he's calling me!!"

**Sasuke's POV **

_**HE??!! Who would call our Hinata-chan?!!?!**__ Yea who would be that desperate? __**And they must talk and call each other often if it's been less then twenty-four hours!! **__Pour man he must be making sure she's not coming back! __**That's it were going to find out who this is and KILL them!! **__Huh? Why? It's probably just one of her "Girlfriends" calling. __**She said HE!!!**__WHAT!!! Who the hell is calling my fiancé? Better yet why do I seem to care? _

**End of Sasuke's POV **

**

* * *

****Itachi's POV**

Itachi was waiting for Sasuke to come back to the breakfast room so that they could leave when he let his mind drift off…_I wonder why that girl is pretending to be Hinata? It's very weird why would a girl pretend to be Hinata when said girl is supposed to be getting married? Of course I didn't tell on her because Sasuke seems to like her. I just don't think he knows that he does. Hmm I wonder what these two girls have planed. I should ask Hanna about it she might know. No matter how much of a genius you are no one will ever be able to understand the minds of women except for women. _

* * *

"Achoo" _wonder who's talking about me _Hinata thought as she started bagging on the door again "Naruto open up!"

* * *

Well that's chapter 5! So did anyone like it? If you didn't why?

Please review!


	6. Movies don’t lie

_**Chapter 6 **_

_Movies don't lie _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

"Hello" Sakura said into as she answered it, seemingly ignoring Sasuke, which was a surprisingly hard thing for her to accomplish.

"Sakura save me!" Whispered the voice on the other line, and in Sakura's mind was the unmistakable voice of Naruto

"What? Save you from what?" Sakura asked into the phone, this line drew Sasuke's attention with curiosity at not only who it was but what was going on the other line of that phone.

"Who is it" asked Sasuke

Ignoring Sasuke, which had become more and more harder, "Calm down and tell me what's going on"

"She's coming to kill me!!" Whispered the voice back "You know that house keeper you have she's a robber and she coming to deal with me."

"What she is not a damn robber much less a murder!!?" Screamed Sakura to the other person on the phone! _**Hell she's even richer then me and could have a thousand of our houses. **__She does have a thousand of our houses, all stuffed into one! _

"Who is?" Sasuke asked now really interested

"I'm telling you she is, haven't you ever seen the movies where the robber catches the concerned neighbor spying and then…"

"You were spying on her" Sakura said

Naruto went on as if he didn't even hear her "they come over to the house to murder them saying something like let me in or like in her case "I want to talk about getting a job"

"You Moron!!!" Sakura screamed into the phone

"Are you two fighting again?" asked Itachi as he came up upon them finally deciding that he was not going to wait any longer for Sasuke

"No, she's talking on the phone"

"Oh well that's a relief" Itachi said as he had a little smile on his face "Are you ready to leave Sasuke?"

"You idiot did you ever think that maybe she wants a job." Sakura said as she completely ignored the two brothers.

"No I saw in a movie once!! She's going to kill me, my final wish Sakura is that you avenge me and live on a happy and care free life!" Naruto said in a voice full of his doom.

"Why the hell do you think that everything in those movies is true?" Sakura screamed into the phone once again.

"Yes I'm ready to leave" Sasuke said as he turned around ready to walk away

"Naruto open that damn door and let her in, she needs a job!!!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke said as he turned around "You know Naruto?"

Finally paying attention to Sasuke she answered his question "Yea I know him why?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's house **

_She hanged up on me…_Naruto slowly put down the phone and turned to the door once again. Swallowing Naruto slowly started walking to the door or in his mind to his emending doom!! Opening the door to the light he looked at Hinata who was just getting ready to start knocking again.

"Oh Naruto? Are you ok it took you a long time to answer the door" Hinata said as she saw the blond boy stare at her suspiciously

Blinking at the fact that Hinata was not holding a knife over his head but not putting anything passed her. He slowly and hesitantly answered his question with a quick lie.

"I was trying to find some ramen"

Looking into the house she saw boxes and boxes that obviously held a great deal of ramen.

"Right, anyways can we talk inside?" Hinata said trying to ignore the mess inside

"Sure" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at the "Thief maybe murder" walking into his house

"Soo what did you want to talk about?" Naruto offered as a conversational starter

"I was wondering if you could help me out with a job?" said Hinata all of a sudden getting a little nervous

"Where do you want to work?" Naruto asked

"Well in the newspaper you had a help wanted thing for a job as a waitress"

"Hmm yea I can show you what you have to do as a waitress the day after tomorrow afternoon" Naruto offered

"Why so late" Hinata asked

"No reason, but if you want that job then you'll meet me there at 11:00" Naruto said as he started pushing Hinata out the door

"O-o-ok" Was the last thing she could say before the door shut into her face.

_Hmm so she might try to murder me latter hmm I guess I'll give her the job and see where it goes from there!_

Having made up his mind he decided to walk into the kitchen to make him a bowl of ramen before calling Sakura to make sure she knew he was still alive so she wouldn't be worried or anything. _That Hinata girl is real cute its to bad she's a murder and a thief _

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

_God that Naruto calling me in the middle of talking to Sasuke, and what now Sasuke's looking at me weirdly _

"Yea I know Naruto your point?" Sakura asked

"No point its just that I also know Naruto and I know for a fact that Naruto lives in a place that I don't think your kind go to" Answered Sasuke a little suspicious cause unless she loves ramen a whole lot then she should not of known Naruto at all

Thinking quickly Sakura came up with a quick lie

"I happen to know him because one of my best friends our neighbor, and I go visit my best friend sometimes why is that against the "marriage code"?" Sakura asked

"What's that's friends name hmm?" Sasuke answered back

"Sakura, sakura is her name. And she lives right next door to Naruto" sakura said with a smirk

Itachi who had been silently standing there letting the young couple start one of there who'-Smarter matches. Because he did not want Sasuke to figure out that this young woman was not the heiress to the oil company he decided that he would like this unknown girl to win this round he went on the interrupt this little lover spat "Sasuke all thou I would love to talk about this all day, I believe that it is time to go."

Sasuke turned from Sakura to look at his brother and nod "Till tomorrow Hinata" He said before turning around and leaving

Itachi did a much classier bow and said "I'll see you tomorrow night" He then straitened up and left the room following in Sasuke's footsteps

Sighing Sakura said to no one in peculiar "That was close better not let my temper get any worse when they are around" Turning around to start her long journey to her room she spotted Manna walking to…well somewhere and ran after her "Manna hey can you help me find my room and maybe help me to label this map?"

* * *

**Hinata's POV **

_I get a job!!! I wonder what I should do tomorrow I wonder if Tenten would hang out with me I should call her! _

Making her mind she picked up the phone and dialed Tenten "Hello Tenten?"

"Yea?" A sleepy voice said from the other line

"It's Hinata I'm bored"

"Hinata? You're calling this early?"

"Tenten it's 12:00" Hinata said over the phone with a hint of disbelief

"It's a Saturday you know a time to sleep late?" Tenten said as if she was talking to a child

"Hmm oh yea I guess it's a Saturday, Anyways I was wondering on Sunday if you'd be willing to hang out with me?" Hinata asked

"What would we do?" Tenten asked

"I don't know, but please tennie I'm so bored here and I don't start my new job till Monday!" Hinata asked with some desperately in her voice

"Hmm ok I guess we can at least go out and eat and then see what else is going on around town ok?" Offered Tenten

"Yes, thank you so much!!" Hinata exclaimed

"Yea, yea I'm leaving right now so see you latter"

"Wait I'm still bored!!" Hinata yelled

"hmm she hanged up on me" Hinata said as she sat down on the couch well I wonder what on now" Hinata picked up the remote control and started going through the channels "Maybe I should make some popcorn latter"

* * *

The car holding the Uchihas came to a stop at the front of the mansion. The two brothers stepped out of the car and started walking toward there "house"

"That was very uneventful" Supplied Itachi as the door was opened for them

"Yes I guess she was very interesting" Replied Sasuke

"I mean the fan girls lining the gates, but yes Hinata was very interesting" Itachi said as he took off his shoes

"Oh yea, I'm going to my room I'll be back down for dinner" Sasuke started up the stairs to the room going over everything that happened today and more then anything else he thought of Hinata

"Hmm this is becoming much more interesting then I thought it would be" Itachi commented as Sasuke disappeared, after a few more second his wife started down the stairs

"Itachi what's wrong with Sasuke he didn't even say hi?" Asked Itachi's wife

Smiling slightly Itachi put his arms around her and said to her "Hanna we just got back from visiting Sasuke's new bride"

"Oh did he like her" Hanna asked

"Yes I believe that he did" Sighing Itachi started walking with Hanna in his arms to his office "It's just to bad that its not Hinata"

"Not Hinata? Then who is it?" Hanna asked willingly going along with Itachi

"I have an idea that it is a girl named Sakura who lives next to one of Sasuke's best friend's Naruto Uzumaki, you remember him don't you?" Itachi asked

Softly laughing Hanna answered "who could forget such a load mouthed idiot he's almost as bad as my brother." All of a sudden Hanna stopped "Sakura? Does she have pink hair and striking green eyes?" Asked Hanna

"Yes she does how do you know?" Itachi asked looking down at his wife

"She works for my mother at one of our areas for technology research, she's really smart."

"That's surprising why would a technologist research and an oil heiress want to switch places?" Itachi asked his wife as he looked down at his wife he saw a devilish smile appear there on her face "What you've already figured it out?" Itachi asked slightly surprised that a women could figure out another's women's thought so easily

After a few moments of silence he asked "Well are you going to tell me?"

Looking at her husband she slightly laughed and kissed his cheek before answering him "No Itachi I'm not, You're a very smart person so I'm sure you'll figure it out soon, but I must say I already have a different plan then the girls do" Hanna said as she started walking again

"And what would that plan be?" asked Itachi hoping to get an idea of what those girls were planning by what his wife was planning

"No I'm sorry Itachi, but all I do know is that this is going to be a lot of fun!" Hanna answered "We should invite her over"

"Which one? The fake or the real one?" Itachi asked

"Well the fake of course" Hanna answered rolling her eyes

"That I have already done she will be coming over tomorrow night" Itachi said grinning down at Hanna

"Good" she said patting his arm "Then I better go tell the chief to make something different, what do you think Sakura would like?" Hanna asked

"First off she from a low class I'm sure she'd love anything and second I think you should call Sakura Hinata other wise my dear brother will figure it out in no time." Itachi answered

"You do have a point, But non the less I want to make something special for her" Hanna answered as she started walking toward the huge kitchen in the house. Before she could get very far Itachi grabbed a hold of her and whispered in her ear "You know I am going to figure out what you have planned?"

Turning her head to look at Itachi she grinned and answered "why of course I do dear but your not going to figure it out today" she said before kissing him and walking away

"Want to bet?" Itachi said as he walked into his office

~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can't believe it she insulted me two times next time I will win for sure!" Sasuke told to the empty room around him

* * *

Ok the 6th chapter woot!! Did you like it? Please tell me what you think!

And big thanxs to Luna Starz for reviewing every chapter!!


	7. Impressions redone

Chapter 7

First Impressions aren't always what they seem

I do not own Naruto or anything but the idea and the way I have written it out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata's house 7:00 A.M. **

Light sprayed into the room where a young woman was sleeping on the couch clutching a bowl of half eaten popcorn, and a T.V. remote near her mouth. The actual T.V. was displaying an image of a young woman trying to sell a rag that was like a super version of a paper towel. In the dimming silent a ringing telephone startled the occupant of the couch awake, effetely throwing popcorn all over her and the room. Picking up the phone she answered hardly trying to forget about the mess she had created.

"Hello?" She said in a tired voice

"Hinata? This is Tenten" said a voice over the line

"Oh Hi Tenten what are you up too?" Hinata said waking from dream like trance

"Well I was just calling to let you know that I'm going to have to cancel for our lunch plans" Tenten said a little uneasily

"What Why?" Hinata exclaimed sitting up a little straighter now and fully awake already dreading the boring day before her

"Well something important came up at work and they want me to come in"

Sighing regrettably she merely stated that she hated Tenten's job as a computer hacker for a missing people department and that it was too unpredictable. Making Tenten laugh at her childish mumbling about the job that she absolutely loved.

"I'm truly sorry Hinata we'll have to plan lunch for another time" she said as she hung up the phone

Hinata put the phone back down in its cradle glaring at it. Sighing Hinata looked around the small living room, which had been tidy when she had arrived, but know looked as if a…well it looked like if a hurricane happened across the room it would do less damage then what had happened to it at this point in time.

_Well at least I know what I'll be doing today. I guess I'm so used to Manna doing the cleaning that I never thought of cleaning this place. _

Squaring her shoulders she stood up

"Ok time to make this place shine" She proclaimed while slapping her fist on her open palm

**Sakura's house (well where she's living) 7:00 A.M. **

She slowly pushed an unknown door open and was staring out into a beautiful garden when all of a sudden she looked down and noticed that she was wearing a very pretty white dress she then looked back up and the garden was crowded with people sitting down and starring at her, some with misty eyes, she saw Hinata smiling at her and Itachi and even her boss Hanna was there. Then she looked straight ahead and saw sasuke standing just ahead of a man that looked strangely like a priest Naruto was standing just beside him and she started walking over to Sasuke completely entranced by his beautiful black eyes. When she finally reached him and took his hand. Those same doors she walked through led an older man through the door. He looked straight at her then said

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"There's a wedding taking place" Someone shouted

"WHAT but that's not my daughter!!" He yelled red faced pointing at sakura he then quickly pointed his finger at the real Hinata in the crowd and yelled "That's my daughter!"

There were notable gasps from the crowd Sasuke looked at her clearly surprised

Then Tenten took a strange thing kind of like from thin air and muttered into it like a walkie talkie.

"We have a code red papa bear as entered the stage were going to need immediate back up roger"

Then all of sudden from no where a huge helicopter came out and a rope quickly came down carrying strangely enough that a really cute boy from my favorite T.V show, but before I could think on this he grabbed me and Hinata and took off. And I was left starring at Sasuke's disappointed face.

"AHHHHHHHH" Sakura came awake with a jolt breathing heavily she looked around, after calming down a bit she kept muttering to herself that it was just a dream.

_Yea like that would ever happen. First off Naruto would know that I wasn't Hinata and have a jolly time mentioning it. Not to self make sure I don't go anywhere that Naruto could go. Besides it's not my job to marry him it's to get rid of him!! _

Nodding her head to herself she kept this thought as she started getting dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a green shirt to match her eyes.

_There I'm dressed and ready for the dinner, I mean it wasn't like it was formal wear right? No Itachi didn't mention anything of the kind to her so then she was going to dress regularly, and if it was formal wear then to bad for him. __**I'm starving lets go get something to eat. **_

For once agreeing with that voice in her head she started opening the door with her newly labeled map in her hand as she started opening the door, she was still clearly disturbed about the dream, but the problem was that she did not know why…was it because she had to marry Sasuke, or because she didn't get to in the end of the dream, or maybe it was that disappointed look on his face as he looked at her.

_This is stupid, it doesn't matter anyways!! My job is to stop the wedding!! _

Either way she was clearly not looking forward to having a dinner night out with the Uchiha family. But I wouldn't mind seeing him again…_NO I hate him! Don't I? _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto's house 7:30 A.M. **

The new light of day showed a young man sitting in a chair, in front of a window fast asleep. What was strange was the fact that he had countless ramen bowls surrounding the chair, He also had binoculars around his neck and the chair was facing his neighbor's house. Now if any passer came across they'd fist thing they would think is that Naruto was a slob and then they'd go on to say a pervert after realizing that there was a young women in the house that he was obviously spying at. But you see Naruto only had the best intention at heart, trying to protect his young and naïve best friend from thieves and possible murders. So after the Hinata had left his house, well after he had pushed her out he had made some ramen, talked to Sakura got the distinct impression she was laughing her head off on the other line, Then he had camped out and watched her from his night time binoculars. So when a knock sounded on his door at what he considered very early in the morning it was no wonder that he fell backwards from his chair with a loud "OW" he started walking to the door holding his aching back. After all sleeping in a chair was anything but comfortable.

Opening the door he saw the object of his spying standing right before him.

"Good Morning Naruto" the said girl said with a cute embarrassed sort of smile on her face making Naruto heart skip a beat

Coughing slightly he supposed he should answer "Oh Hello Hinata what are you doing up so early?"

"Well the phone rang and it woke me up and well I couldn't go back to sleep" She then turned a little red "So I decided to start cleaning"

He nodded his head slowly "Hmmm and why'd you come over here" He asked a little baffled

Turning a darker shade of red she answered "Well I was wondering if you could show me how to use the vacuum cleaner?" she said all this looking down now when she was done she slowly brought her head up to look at him. He blinked a few times and then burst into laughter successfully making Hinata turn an even darker red color. Moving out of the house and shutting the door still laughing. He started walking over to Sakura's house.

"I really don't see anything funny about it" Hinata mumbled to her self as she tried to keep up with his stride while noticing how handsome he looked while laughing.

"I'm sorry it's just too funny aren't you supposed to be a housekeeper" He subtly stopped laughing as Hinata moved to open the door.

_I forgot for a moment that she's a suspect, and that is why the cute ones are the best criminals _

Sighing he walked into the house to start showing Hinata how to work a vacuum cleaner then ended up helping her clean the whole house. Trying not to laugh at her zero knowledge of housework, well at least he knew she wouldn't use a house hold appliance for death. As they were finishing up, Hinata looked up at the clock clearly surprised at how late it had become already it was twelve o' clock. She turned to look at Naruto and asked "Would you like me to go make lunch for us?"

Lifting his head from examining the clogged vacuum cleaner and grinned "Yea could you make some ramen?"

"Is that all you eat?" Hinata asked wide eye having already seen his house that was full of ramen at the time she was last there.

"Hmm no but I do really like it" He said with a shrug

Hinata looked at him for a moment before going to the kitchen to make him some ramen thinking all the time he really was into his ramen business.

After lunch and few more vacuumed rooms Naruto had left the house and was walking down the street all the while thinking that maybe he had misjudged Hinata, after today he actually was starting to kind like her he thought with a slight sloppy grin on his mouth before stopping and that grin quickly disappearing into the corners from his mouth and replacing it with a frown.

_What if this was all part of her plan, get close and BAM!!! No he'd just have to see, Innocent before proven guilty_

Shaking his head he let out a sigh he opened his front door he truly was confused. But before he could think clearly on the subject he had tripped and fallen on his face over the chair that he had been sleeping on earlier maybe I should clean up my own house he thought gloomily to himself as he looked around his house.

**Sasuke's house 2 hours before Sakura showed up **

Pacing back and forth across his room like a caged animal he couldn't seem to stop thinking about that pink harried witch. She was annoying, smart, sassy, confusing, quick tongued, interesting, addictive, gorgeous, and…wait… no he didn't mean any of that…then again it did come from his sub conscious. Sighing he opened his door and walked out of his room and down to where he knew his brother was working in the office downstairs. Ever since Itachi had married Hanna he had made a sort of office in the house, something about staying home more often. He himself would like to move out of the house he was after all almost twenty four, but he was heir to his own company and if he didn't have that green eyed monster to think about then he would be working like he really should be. Coming across Itachi's office he slightly opened the door to see Itachi speaking on the phone in a language he didn't know, he never was one for languages after all. Sighing once again he went off to find Hanna, walking up the stairs and across the hall he stopped to see her sitting on her bed papers scattered everywhere as she worked. It was kind of funny to watch his brother and sister in-law work. Itachi was neat, precise and had to have everything perfect, where as his wife was messy, disorganized, and equally as precise. Grinning he opened the door a little more to look over at Hanna. She looked up and grinned herself when she saw him and said "Thank god it's you, I've been waiting for someone to come and save me from this chaos."

"You the made the chaos yourself" he pointed out

"You sound like Itachi" she muttered as she stuck her tongue out "Oh are you ready to see Hinata?" she asked suddenly making him frown once again

"No, I don't want to see her" But even to his own ears it sounded like a lie and by the way her eyebrows shot up and her grinning face she could hear the lie as clear as day

"Aw I see so you don't like her that much then, why then I guess we shall just have to bare her company till the night is over" She said jokingly up at him making him growl and slam his way out of her room escaping her laughing face.

But half an hour latter that car holding his lovely wife to be came rolling up the drive way, Hanna was already waiting downstairs with Itachi, While he was standing up on the top stairs so he would have a good view of her but sadly out of hearing range. And then the door opened making him gulp as the young woman he had been obsessing for about the last day came walking in.

* * *

I am so sorry that this is so late!! But school has been so awful!! So I've decided doing two stories at once it's way to hard so I believe that I'll be focusing on this story more then School of secrets but I will be doing occasional chapters to that story as well. I hope that this chapter and the one after this one will make up for my bad courtesy of not updating when I should have!! Also I'm thinking of making a prologue for this story over Itachi and Hanna…I just love the paring so much but I won't start that for a long time after I've finished this and school of secrets!


	8. Dinner guest for the night?

Chapter 8

Dinner guest for the night?

Don't own Naruto or any of the characters

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Sasuke's house 7:06 P.M. **

Breathing heavily Sakura opened the door to the Uchiha Mansion

_What's with all these mansions anyways…And steps…__**Maybe Naruto isn't as weird as we thought with his brains he'd easily get lost in these things…**__and I'm supposed to be a genius_

As she looked around the house she saw that it was in fact an extremely beautiful home if not humongous!

"Hello welcome to our home" Said a voice to the side, a voice that she really did recognize in a matter of seconds

Whirling around she saw Hanna Inuzuka, well I guess its Uchiha now, standing next to Itachi and grinning and smiling, and oh my god she knows!!!

_Well why shouldn't she? __**She is our boss, and manna did say that the eldest **_**Inuzuka**_** had married Itachi. **__Yea but I didn't think that it would be Hanna!!! __**And you just called yourself a genius…**_

Finally snapping out of her inner battle she held out her hand and said "nice to meet you I'm Hinata Hyuuga"

Grinning with amusement Hanna took her hand in her own and started shaking it "I'm Hanna Uchiha, I'm so glad you could come I would just love to get to know you"

Trying to hold back a smile herself "I would love to get to know you to"

But before the girls could burst into laughter at something Itachi did not know. But he knew Sasuke was somewhere close by watching and he still was amused with the turn of events that had transpired. Besides he had taken a liking to this girl and had decided that she would fit with his brother more then the young real oil heiress would have anyways.

"Why Sakura it is a pleasure to see you again" He spoke up feeling a bit ignored, which was not at all what he was used too

Turning to him as if seeing him for the first time she smiled and said "How nice to see you again Itachi"

"Aw dinner is ready you know, we should get going" Said Hanna as she interloped her arm with Sakura's and started walking off toward what she could only assume was the dining room. "Itachi, could you go find that brother of yours and tell him to come down for dinner?" She said over her shoulders.

Waving his hand in acknowledgement Itachi started up the stairs while the pair of girls continued heading toward the dining room.

"Sakura what ever are you planning" Hanna asked in a whisper with a smile of her own which made Sakura think that Hanna already knew what three girls had planned in about 3 hours time.

"I'm sure you can guess" Murmured Sakura making Hanna laugh with delight

"Anyways Hanna I didn't know you were married" Sakura said clearly surprised that her boss had never told anyone about it at the company

"You didn't?" Hanna asked "Hmm all well I must have forgotten to tell you"

"But I never would have thought that he was the one that you had been so depressed over" Sakura said thoughtfully

"I know, I'm such a strange girl" She told her with a dramatic sigh "But then so are you"

"Huh?" Sakura said looking confused

"You should see what I've had prepared for us to eat tonight" She quickly said changing the subject "If those boys ever show up that is"

As if her voice alone had called up those "boys" they appeared right behind her.

"Hyuuga" Sasuke said giving Sakura a nod

"Uchiha" Sakura answering back

"Well why don't we all sit down and have a nice dinner?" Hanna said while giving Itachi an amused look

"Yea I am quite hungry" Itachi answered "aren't you Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"That's not an answer" Sakura pointed out to him as she sat down across from him at the table

"It's the best one you'll ever get" Sasuke retorted

"See that was a better answer" Sakura said beaming over at him

"Wait…wha…what?" Sasuke said not only distracted by her wit but also by the radiance of that smile which made it seem like sparkles appeared in her eyes.

"I don't except you to understand" She said rolling her eyes till she looked back at the couple who were obviously trying there hardest not to laugh…well Hanna looked like that, Itachi looked like his usual self.

"So Hinata what do you like to do in your spare time?" Hanna asked after brushing the tears from her face to stop her laughter

_**Like you don't know!! **_"Well I like to read books" Sakura said thinking that she had to say something

"OH, really about what?" Hanna said with that sweet smile still printed on her face

_**What is she trying to pull? **_"Mostly about Science fiction, quantum physic, mathematical theories…"

After taking a side long glance at Sasuke and seeing his eyes nearly popping out of his face she deiced to change off those cores to some other books…"and picture books, horse books with pictures of princes, and kittens, I love books about kittens and puppies but they have to be friends in the end."

By the time she was done Sakura was trying so hard not to laugh while Hanna was clearly not as caring as her and burst off in laughter, while Itachi silently chuckled, and Sasuke looked at her with horror.

After regaining control she looked over at Sasuke "Sasuke I'm just kidding don't look so stupefied" She said while reaching over and slightly pushing him on the shoulder

"Well sorry but ponies?" Sasuke said while raising an eye brow at her

"Ok I admit I went a little over board with that one, but it was worth it to see you face" Sakura said trying to contain a new round of laughter from escaping her mouth

"Hahahaha, very funny!" Sasuke said with obvious sarcasm as he ripped apart a roll before pooping it into his mouth

"It was wasn't it?" Sakura said as she grabbed a roll

"Yes you're a comic genius" He said with a grin

"Thank you so much I quite agree with you" Sakura said returning his grin

Then after remembering that they were at war with each other they quickly wiped off there grins and continued eating, Hanna couldn't help but to smile at her handy work, good thing I brought up the subject about books she thought with a grin still on her face.

"Hmm so you have a sister Hinata?" Itachi asked bringing up a new conversation

"N-Yea I do…I guess" She said as she muttered to herself "if you can call it that"

"Oh really how old is she?" Hanna asked all the while smiling

"You guess?" Sasuke asked at the same time

"She's around 21" Sakura said ignoring Sasuke's question

"Aww then maybe I should have her over for lunch some time after all I would love to get to know your family." Hanna said

"I'm sure you would" Sakura muttered under her breath

"I wouldn't" Sasuke said out loud which in response earned him a roll in the face from Sakura and a scowl over in his direction after which she stuck out her tongue, which he responded by sticking out his own tongue

All the while Hanna beamed over at her husband _what a great subject to bring up, I should have thought of it all well, at least it worked!_ She thought as she ducked her head to keep from anyone seeing he grin as she continued eating

"Besides I wouldn't have anything to talk to your family about" Sasuke said continuing his talk with Hinata

"I would either" She mumbled "That's true you would get along with them either"

"Besides Hanabi would probably swindle you into doing something"

"Hanabi?" He asked giving her a confused look that she thought looked adorable

"My sister, she's really good at getting you to do something that you wouldn't normally or even think about doing, and she's money hungry, she'll probably be a great business lady when she grows up" Sakura told Sasuke

"Hmm yea probably people like that usually become really rich real fast" he answered her rambling

"Yea it's a little unfair" she said nodding

"Yea a little but that the way the world works"

They shared a silent understanding for a little while before Sakura started up another conversation with Sasuke, surprisingly they didn't scream or holler at each other in fact in kind of seemed like they were getting along with each other, but that was crazy.

"I feel a little ignored" Itachi whispered to Hanna

"I know, but hey its working" Hanna whispered back

"What's working?" Itachi asked

"…Nothing, but I think we should make our exit just about now" She offered as she took Itachi's hand and sneaked out of the room leaving behind the two people talking, smiling, and laughing with each other, both forgetting that they hated each other, that there was a wedding that needed destroying, and that one was not who she said she was.

.

.

.

.

Click

.

.

.

.

As soon as the door shut the laughter, peace, and friendly smiles slipped off.

"You know I don't like you right?" Asked Sakura sounding more as if she was trying to convince herself then him

"Well I don't like you either" He answered back repeating over and over in his mind that he couldn't, wouldn't like her.

"Then we are in an agreement." The statement sounding more like a question then it should

Nodding his head at her he answered her unspoken question "Yes we are in full agreement; it's a pity we had to have an arranged marriage you probably could have been a good friend of mine."

Not knowing what to say to that she went on with her original train of thought trying not to think of the pain that was twisting at her gut. "So then we want the same thing no?" Sakura said even to herself it sounded like she was asking the question with hope…Hope that maybe he wouldn't agree to the same thing she had to do. _Why am I feeling like this…__**Obviously it's because were starting to like him...**__No not possible…I'll just stick to the original plan! _

"I believe so" Sasuke told Sakura kicking her out of her own thoughts.

"Ok then we need a plan on how were going to end this marriage" she said with a little more conviction

"Right the easiest thing would be for you to just say that you don't want to" He said with a little hope

"No that would never work my…father…is very set on me marrying in to your family"

"And my brother is also very adamant on me marrying you for some reason, and not even Hanna gives me any credit what so ever."

"Then are only chance is to show them how much we don't suit"

"But how would we do that?" Sasuke asked

"Well I don't know, we don't suit at all…do we?"

"Certainly not…right?"

"Yea not at all…but how do we show that?" Sakura asked

"Hmmm…want to go out to lunch tomorrow?" Sasuke seemed more surprised by what came out of his mouth then Sakura did

"How does that have anything to do with what were discussing?"

"Well we can continue this discussion once we have lunch tomorrow I will pick you up ok?" Sasuke asked her with a hopeful expression on his face

"Sure" Sakura said grinning "Where are we going to go?"

"I'll surprise you" Sasuke said returning her grin

Opening her mouth to say something but was cut off as the door opened left Sakura annoyed for some unknown reason

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but master Uchiha wishes to let you know that he has gone upstairs to retire with his wife" said a man that must be the butler

"Thank you" Sasuke said curtly to the man

"Hmm then I guess I best be going now no?" Sakura asked

"You could stay and watch a movie" Sasuke told her in a offhanded way

"Really? What kind of movies do you have?" She asked with a smile and shining eyes

"A lot" He answered back

"Then lets go take a look" She said dragging him out of the room then suddenly stopping

"Or you can show me where the movie room is" sakura said

Slightly chuckling he took her hand and starting taking her down the hallways till they came upon the living room…or a life size entertainment movie theater!

"WOW" Sakura said "Where do you keep you movies?"

"Over there" he said as he pointed to a corner of the room that had many shelves full of movies categorized and everything. Squealing Sakura ran over and started looking over all the movies. Before seeing one and handing it over to Sasuke. Who took it and put in and commenced to sit own on the couch and wait for Sakura who jumped on the couch and looked eagerly over at the screen. All poor Sasuke could do is sit there and pray that it wasn't a girly chick flick.

~.~.~.

Next Day Uchiha mansion

The sunlight outside shined brightly across the bed where a young man was sleeping undisturbed and at total peace with world. Until said mans wife came squealing into the room and jumped on the bed. Instead of sitting up and asking what the hell was wrong, all he did was snake his arm around her and brought her down beside him on the bed. Already use to his wives energy that never seemed to leave her.

"What is all this noise about Hanna, I'm trying to sleep" He sleepily told his to hyper in the morning wife

"You'll never guess what I just saw" Hanna told her husband

"Hmm what? Better yet what time is it?"

"Well its four in the morning, and I saw" But before she could finish she was interrupted by him once again

"God Hanna four in the morning? Go back to sleep!" He said as her flipped her over and brought the cover over them

"Itachi I'm trying to tell you something important" Hanna said against his shoulder

"Hmm" Itachi murmured as he drifted off to sleep again

"Find then I'll tell you latter!" Hanna said as she started closing her eyes and was soon asleep

Ginning down at his wife he kissed her hair before going back to sleep

A few hours latter Hanna woke him up with a kiss which he had to say was a much better wake up call then her squealing and jumping on him.

"Now will you listen to what I have to say?" Hanna asked

"Hmmm I suppose if I have to" Itachi answered back

"OK then instead of telling I'll show you" She said as she slipped off the bed and took Itachi's hand and started dragging him across the hall and down the stairs in the direction of the theater area

"Hanna where are you taking me, food is that way" he said pointing at the area of which they had just passed

"Itachi I want to show you something and then we'll go eat ok?" Hanna said as she stopped and opened the door to the room that something spectacular was in, well it better be spectacular.

"Aren't they just cute?" Hanna asked sighing as she looked over at the sleeping couple on the couch. Sasuke was sitting down with his arm around Sakura and his head on her head that was leaning on his shoulder; it looked as if they had fallen asleep in each others arms.

"I can't wait for the wedding" she said sighing

"You are a hopeless romantic my dear" Itachi said as he slid his arm around her waist and started leading her out of the door leaving the sleeping pair alone. She just snickered at him

"Besides they still have a lot to work out with each other before they can accept anything from each other" He continued

"I think I like my fantasy better"

He laughed as he opened the door to the dinning room so he could satisfy his hunger for food

~.~.~.~

Happy, warm, content, and safe were the first things her mind registered as she slowly woke up. Opening her eyes she looked around her, vaguely aware that she was still on the couch where she had watch movies with Sasuke, and that the said mans arms were still around her. Instead of screaming like any normal girl would do she mover her eyes to look at his sleeping face that made him look so cute. Smiling she reached her hand up almost unconsciously she brushed aside some of his hair from his forehead, taking care not to move her head from under his own so that she would not disturb him. Puttering her hand down her smile slowly disappeared.

_What's going on with me? It's almost as if I'm fall…No impossible just a few days ago I didn't even like him. That's right I'm just confused about my own feelings because he's not like I thought he would be like…right? I hate going around in circles. But come on no matter how I feel I still have to end this wedding. I mean my pretense can't keep up forever…not mentioning every time he calls me Hinata it hurts a little. And if he knew that I was just a normal person with no great wealth or anything like that he probably wouldn't like me all that much, that how rich people are…except Naruto he's to … well Naruto. But I do find myself wishing sometimes that Sasuke knew the truth that maybe he could learn to like me for me. What am I going to do? _

But no one could answer her question, no not even the annoying inner Sakura; she was alone in her decision. And she felt as if something was lodged in her thought, and a rock had been stuffed in her stomach. No Sakura Haruno, reclaimed genius, was stuck on what she should do, and it all came down to the man that was sleeping peacefully beside her on the couch that they were sharing.

.

.

.

.

END …of chapter

* * *

Ok Sorry that this is so late! I will try to get another chapter up as soon as possible!

Next time on switching lives Chapter 9 Close calls go unseen

"Hey Naruto do you know a girl known as Hinata?"

"Yea I know her why?"

"can you tell me about her?"


	9. close calls go unseen

_Chapter 9 _

_Close calls go unseen _

_Don't own Naruto or any of the characters _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Why are we going here?" Sakura asked the silent boy walking beside her down the sidewalk

"Do you even know where were going?" Sasuke muttered

"You wouldn't tell me you practically dragged me out of the house!" Sakura told him giving him a side glare without actually turning her face

"Hn" Sasuke replied

Knowing that she was not going to get anything more out of him, she looked back on what had happened earlier this morning…

_Flash back _

The doors at the front of the table slammed open to reveal a tired looking Sasuke who had changed clothes and had taken a shower

He quickly walked over to the table and sat down with his own plate of breakfast. Hanna and Itachi had long since left the breakfast room, so Sasuke was left alone in the room with Sakura or Hinata as he knew her.

"We'll be leaving as soon as I'm done with breakfast" Sasuke said after a few moments of silence

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked snapping her head up to look at him

"You'll see when we get there" Sasuke said

"Well I know were going out to lunch but it's like only nine" Sakura told him frowning slightly at the clock

"Hmm I know, but I want to go over to a friend's house and since you're here you'll have to come with me then we can come back here and then go to lunch." Sasuke answered leaving no room for discussion

_End Flashback _

"So what's your friend's name?" Sakura asked after walking in silence for over ten minutes

"You know him as well" Sasuke simply stated

"I do?" Sakura asked obviously confused at the statement

Looking around, she immediately knew what sasuke was talking about. Oh no this was bad this was so, so bad. This was, how could, this is where I live!!! No I never thought that this could happen! I'll have to go see Naruto, no, he'll give everything away!

Walking up to the door felt like the end of the world. For Sakura the air seemed to disappear. But it was an also confusing experience was she upset that she would have to end her charade and force Hinata to marry or would it have to be that she'd end the charade and no longer get to see the man now moving to press the doorbell. As the ring could be heard across the house, Sakura stood there and prayed that the ground would hurry up and swallow her up.

"Maybe he's not home" Sasuke asked turning to look at her

"Hmm" blinking slightly to look over at him, she all of a sudden let out a brilliant smile "Yea maybe he isn't, then let go back"

Sakura quickly turned around and started walking back the way they had come

Sasuke looked back at the house before quickly falling her

"You seem to be a happy that we didn't get to see Naruto today" Sasuke commented suspiciously looking over at Sakura

"No" sakura yelled "Hehe I mean, it's too bad that he isn't here today I wonder where he is?"

Turning his head from looking over at Sakura "I don't know he's usually home, all well I guess we can go home and I can give you a tour of the house"

"You'll give me a tour?" Sakura said turning slightly over to Sasuke

"Yes I will, why is that weird?" Sasuke asked

"Nope" Sakura told him turning back around with a slight smile on her face

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and allowed a slight smile to grace his lips before turning back to the sidewalk and finishing the walk home in a comfortable silence

~.~.~.~.~.

"This is where you will be a waitress" Naruto said with his goofy grin

"It's really nice" Hinata said smiling slightly at the large dining room

"Why is it so large?" Hinata asked Naruto "Isn't it just a ramen shop place"

"Just ramen?" Naruto asked "It is just not ramen, it is the ramen"

"Everyone knows that this is the best place for ramen" Naruto said with stars in his eyes making Hinata giggle to her left

At the sound of her giggling he snapped his head at Hinata

Hinata seeing that he'd turned to stare at her asked him a question "So do you own this restaurant?"

"Yep, I own this one and 56 other around the world and packages of ramen!" Naruto told her

"Really? Then why do you live in that small house?" Hinata said giving him a confused look

"Well because I like small houses, big houses are too easy to get lost in" Muttered Naruto with a hand behind his head and the same big smile that seamed to be contagious spread across Hinata's face.

"So Naruto when do I start work?" Hinata asked him with a beaming smile

"Now" Naruto answered "I'll be in my office, do you get everything about the job?"

"Yep thank you Naruto, you've really helped me out!" Hinata said before jumping up and hugging the now stunned boy

"y-you're welcome"

Sliding off of Naruto she gave a small smile before going up to the front of the restaurant. Leaving Naruto smiling behind her before slowly shaking his head and heading off to his office, where the cell phone was ringing off the hook

"Hello?" answered Naruto

"_Hello Naruto where are you?" _

"Sasuke? I'm at work?" Naruto answered his best friend

"_You're at work? What happened?" _

"Nothing happened, why should something have happened so I could go to work?" Naruto asked in a deadly calm voice

"_No! No reason at all, I went over to your house today and you weren't there" _after a slight pause Sasuke started up again _"The one time I decide to go over and you weren't there"_

"Oops sorry" Naruto said in a sheepish voice

"_Hn, it doesn't matter I'll be going over to the restaurant latter today" _

"Great!" Naruto said "Was there anything else that you wanted Sasuke?"

"_Yea I wanted to know if you knew a girl named Hinata" _

"Yea I know Hinata" Naruto told sasuke slightly confused

"_Can you tell me what you know about her?" _

"Sure what do you want to know?" Naruto asked confused at Sasuke's questions

"_Well what do you think about her?" _

Sighing just thinking about the girl Naruto replied "Well I don't know, I think that she's really nice, but she might be a thief so you have to keep your eye on her, she really cute too!"

"_You think that she's cute?" _

"Yea, who wouldn't, although her hair is a weird color I think that is goes good with her face."  
_"Huh? Yea I guess she does have wired hair" "Sasuke come on you promised to give me a tour of the house _

"_Uh I'll talk to you later Naruto" _

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked the phone

_What does Sasuke want with Hinata? I mean how does Sasuke even know Hinata? And seems to be really interested in her, and he sounded jealous! Hmm I wonder why…Maybe I should ask Hinata? _

…

_And why did that voice sound strangely like Sakura's?_

_~.~.~.~.~.~._

"This house is just as amazing as h…my house!" Sakura quickly covered up her mistake

"Yea all though this house is a lot bigger, since when the whole family shows up the house seems a bit crowded" Sasuke said looking around the huge ballroom

"When was the last time the whole family was here?" she asked giving sasuke a curious glance

"The last time would be Itachi and Hanna's wedding a few years back"

"Years they've been married for years?" Sakura asked giving sasuke a shocked expression _she never told me she's been married for years! _

Giving sakura a weird look "Yea they've been married for about 3 years, why? Is that weird?" he asked

"No, no it was just surprising!"

"Why" Sasuke wondered out loud

"Hmm well they don't act like they've been married for a long time" Sakura frowned slightly "But they don't act like newly weds either"

"Ah yea will they've known each other for a long time" Sasuke said turning back to the doors to show her the rest of the house

"Hmm, so what's the next room were going to huh?"

"Upstairs now" Sasuke said going up a pair of stairs

"OI wait up" Sakura muttered as she ran up to Sasuke to catch up

They spent the whole day going through room after room

"Wow you sure do have a lot of rooms in this house are you sure this house becomes crowded?" Sakura asked

"Positive" Sasuke answered "That's my room." He offered pointing to the right where the door was opened to reveal a pretty normal looking room

"And that Itachi's and Hanna's room" He said pointing the left where another normal room lied, with the two occupants of said room laying on the bed doing a whole lot of paperwork.

"Hanna must you keep putting papers on my side of the bed?"

"Well where else would I put them?" Asked Hanna finishing off another piece of paper work

"You could put them on the floor when you're finished with them" Itachi offered

"Itachi me and Sakura were going to go out for lunch ok?" Sasuke said breaking right into the conversation that was going on

"That's fine" Itachi said looking up for a little while just in time to see his wife stick her tongue out at him

"What the floor would be a good place for them" Itachi said now facing Hanna

"Ok, ok I'll do it you're way this time and it's only because you're helping me with the paperwork" Hanna said

"Seems fair enough and I would not have to help you, if you had finished the paper work when you're supposed to"

"And whose fault was that?" Hanna said giving him a look

"Well bye then" Sasuke said grabbing a hold of Sakura's hand and heading toward the stairs that would lead to the front door

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" was that last thing they heard from the room as they climbed down the stairs and out the door where they were loaded up into a limo and off to lunch.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"This is a cute place" Sakura commented as they walked into the restaurant that smelled like ramen

"This is where Naruto works" Sasuke offered "He also owns it"

"He what" She snapped back "I mean that's great I've never been here before" she covered up as they sat down at one of the tables near the window letting sunlight beam through.

"Hn" was Sasuke's only reply

_This is awful what am I going o do...What if Naruto sees me...__**How about telling everyone the truth...**__Don't be crazy...__**Hey! I'm not the crazy one here!! You just walked into a situation you can't get out of...OH! Lookie there If it isn't the REAL Hinata! **_

Snapping her head up Sakura turned in every direction till she saw Hinata smiling down at a table and writing down on a piece of paper. _She a waitress! What am I going to do...__**Now you just sound like a broken record don't worry so much! Better yet make Sasuke talk to you cause I have a feeling that this has become an uncomfortable silence…you know the kind that just screams leave me alone? **_

"So Sasuke…do you come here often?" she asked politely fiddling with the salt shaker as she asked

"…sometimes" Sasuke gave as his comeback

Glaring at him she commented on the reply "Don't give me one word replies I want real sentence answers!"

"I…shall... try…my…best" Sasuke said as he put extra emphasis on each and every letter, making her glare all the much harsher.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" the waitress asked…that was thankfully not Hinata

Sakura kind of just dosed off in space as Sasuke ordered their meal. Then she heard it…

"Could you tell the owner that his friend Sasuke is here and would like to see him?" _Well there goes my life_

"Of course I can!" Answered the waitress flashing him a flirty grin and sauntering off

_Well sorry Hinata we had a good run, no one can't tell us we didn't try! At least you get to marry someone cute! _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Oh my god what am I going to do? Breathe just breathe Hinata it will all be ok, everything is going to be just fine!_

Hinata was having a wonderful time being a waitress, but then she turned to a table and saw a head of pink hair talking to who she could only assume was her fiancé Sasuke Uchiha. In short the wonderful beautiful day had turned into a dark and dismal nightmare! Sneaking closer to the table to catch the conversation that they were having with the waitress who's name she had forgotten, she over heard the words that would lead her to her untimely death. Well, not really death but close to it!

_I can't let Naruto come out no way! It can't happen! _

Quickly fallowing the young girl to Naruto's office. Breathing in and out she slowly walked and almost bumped into the waitress. Saying a quick apology she walked into the office giving Naruto a slight smile as he started rising from the chair.

"Hinata what are you doing in here?" Naruto asked sitting back down in the chair

"Nothing much! So where were you off too?" Hinata sheepishly questioned

"OH! My best friend is out in the dinning area, do you want to meet him?" Naruto offered with a goofy smiled plastered onto his face

"No that's ok" Hinata answered _don't want to speed up that meeting…ever! _

"Hmm ok your loss, the thing is his fiancé is out in the dinning room and he wants me to meet her" Naruto exclaimed

"That sounds exciting!" Hinata offered

"Yea, I think he really likes her" Naruto said as he started rising once again

_That wasn't the plan! He likes her? _"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Just the way that he talked about her a few days ago" Naruto said "You know what's weird? He asked about you earlier this morning"

"He did, that's weird"

"Yea that's what a thought; I mean how would he even know you?" Naruto asked suspiciously

"I have no idea" Hinata answered

"Hmm" Naruto said as he started walking near her

"So you're going now?" Hinata asked swallowing hard

"Yep"

_I can't let this happened! NO! I have to do something_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I wonder what's taking him so long." Sasuke wonder out loud after slurping up some noodles

"Don't know, maybe he went home?" answered sakura still chewing a noodles

"That would be just like him" Sasuke gritted his teeth together _that Naruto when I talk to him he is so going to get it! _

"I'm done! Shall we go home?"

"I don't know he might come out still" he said looking over at the clock on the wall

"Come on Sasuke, we've been here since 12:03" Sakura whined

"Oh! So you're counting"

But non the less Sasuke started taking out a tip and walked around to the other side of the table and pulled out Sakura from the side of the table

"But I agree I suppose we should leave after all there are some people crowding the limo"

"You're fault I said we should bring a normal car…but no we had to do it your way!" Sakura muttered

"Hn"

"What did I say about that word?" asked Sakura in a scary voice as she got into the freakishly spacious car

"I don't remember, I've already started blocking out your voice"

Gritting her teeth Sakura kept up her stubborn silence till the end of the drive where she started stomping up the steps of Sasuke's house, that she somehow started calling her home. Until a hand wrapped around her arm and officially stopped Sakura from walking on up the steps.

"Look Sakura I'm—"

Before Sasuke could finish his apology the front door swung open and a shriek could be heard

"SASUKE!!!!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Boss are you ok?"

"Wha-what"

Naruto's vision was shaky and a little hazy as he looked up at Sara.

"What happened boss? Are you ok?" Sara asked in a frantic voice

"I'm ok" Naruto said as he got up "But I think that I'm going to go home now"

Making Sara stare up at him is wonder

"Sara have you seen Hinata?" Naruto asked turning his head slightly to the right

"Yea I think that she went home"

"Thank you" _I think that I'm going to have to go have a talk with Hinata and find out what's truly going on_

_And why did she kiss me? _

* * *

Here's another chapter! So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Sorry this is late; school is a pain and all that good stuff so I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Next time on switching life's chapter 10 confession of a first kiss

_I'm not jealous_

_I'm not jealous _

_**Then why are we crying huh? **_

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hinata why did you kiss me?"

"Well—"


	10. Confessions of a First Kiss

_Chapter 10 _

_Switching Lives _

_Confession of a first Kiss _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Last time on Switching lives…_

"_Hn" _

"_What did I say about that word?" asked Sakura in a scary voice as she got into the freakishly spacious car _

"_I don't remember, I've already started blocking out your voice" _

_Gritting her teeth Sakura kept up her stubborn silence till the end of the drive where she started stomping up the steps of Sasuke's house, that she somehow started calling her home. Until a hand wrapped around her arm and officially stopped Sakura from walking on up the steps._

"_Look Sakura I'm—" _

_Before Sasuke could finish his apology the front door swung open and a shriek could be heard _

"_SASUKE!!!!" _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"_Boss are you ok?" _

"_Wha-what" _

_Naruto's vision was shaky and a little hazy as he looked up at Sara. _

"_What happened boss? Are you ok?" Sara asked in a frantic voice _

"_I'm ok" Naruto said as he got up "But I think that I'm going to go home now" _

_Making Sara stare up at him is wonder _

"_Sara have you seen Hinata?" Naruto asked turning his head slightly to the right _

"_Yea I think that she went home"_

"_Thank you" I think that I'm going to have to go have a talk with Hinata and find out what's truly going on_

_And why did she kiss me_

_~.~.~.~.~_

_This time in Switching lives …_

"SASUKE!!!!" The voice screamed at the top of her lungs

Sakura heard this screech before a red blur knocked Sasuke over.

Sakura stood there blinking before looking down to see a red haired girl hugging her _fiancé. _Wait. Her fiancé? _What would Hinata do in this situation? _

_**What do you think? **_

Sakura quickly took action she grabbed a hold of the girl. She snaked an arm around the girls shoulder and took her other hand and put it at the base of her elbow before lifting the girl up with all her strength. Which wasn't that hard in actuality the girl must way like 98 pounds.

How could she knock over Sasuke? ...Unless he wanted her too?

Sakura shook her head slowly to get rid of such depressing thoughts. Then looked over at the girl that she had pulled off of Sasuke. She was very pretty. She had red long hair that framed her face, a small little nose, lips that seemed to always be in a little pout, and to top it off a small bone structure that made her look like a little fairy. The only feature about this girl that might be described as awkward would be the glasses perched up on her tiny little nose

"Who are you?" The screechy voice asked again. And her voice could also be an annoying feature if nothing else.

Sasuke practically jumped up and looked between the girls. Kairn obviously saw something threatening in the girl, because she was practically growling at Sakura in front of the house. Hinata on the other hand just stood there looking a little interested at who Kairn was but beside didn't seem to care that the girl had been sprawled across him. Because he didn't quite know how to deal with how that made him feel he decided to cut into any conversation that might happed seeing as how Kairn looked ready to jump Hinata.

"Hinata this is Kairn and Kairn this is Hinata Hyuuga my…fiancé." Sasuke told them both

There was a short pause before Kairn exploded "WHAT"

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED"

"Sasuke who is this girl?" Sakura asked as she turned to look at Sasuke

"She's –"

"What's with all this screaming?" Itachi asked as he looked out the opened door to Kairn on the floor screaming and hollowing and crying. Sasuke was talking to Sakura. And Sakura looked very interested and…if he was not mistaken….very amused.

When Kairn heard Itachi's voice her screaming and crying came to a very sudden stop. She stood up with as much dignity as she could poses and sent a smile in his direction

"I am very sorry I was just…shocked when I heard that Sasuke had been engaged?"

"So was I" Sakura muttered under her breath where only Itachi could hear.

"Yes of course I am sorry Hanna must have forgotten to tell you such important news" Itachi commented before turning back to the house

"Why don't you come in Karin" Sasuke asked politely as he made two crooks in his arms one for each girl "Hinata?"

Karin smiled and slid her arm around his own, before she beamed up at him. Sakura stared at Sasuke's arm as if asking if he was crazy before giving off a little sigh and allowing her arm to be entrapped into his and walked with him into the entrance of the house.

~.~.~.~.~.~

How could I have been so stupid? Why couldn't I have thought of something sooner?

Hinata leaned against the door of Sakura's house and put her face in between her knees and started to breath deep so that she did not faint.

She took her fingers and ran them across her lips. "I can't believe I kissed him" She whispered to the darkness of her house.

As soon as Hinata had gotten home after kissing Naruto she slammed the door and then proceed to close all the curtains.

She then walked back to the door locked it then slid her back against the door. And that was where she was now.

Sitting on the carpet her back propped against the wood of the door and surrounded by darkness as she tried to come to terms of what she had done.

She had kissed Naruto. Her Hinata Hyuuga had kissed Naruto Uzumaki. Maybe it wouldn't have been that hard to sink in if it wasn't for the fact that that had been her first kiss.

Her very first kiss! And to think that when she had been younger she had feared getting her first kiss stolen like in all those fairy tales. Instead she had given it away to a boy that probably was very confused and maybe a little creped out.

That would be so awful. What if he was disgusted? I mean sure he had fainted but that was probably from shock.

Hinata took her hand and moved some hair away from her face and put it behind her ear. _I hope he didn't hit his head to hard_

Deciding that that was enough self pity for one day Hinata braced herself against the door and pushed herself up. She started to walk toward the kitchen to make herself dinner when she paused at the sudden knock that came from the door. She turned slowly to face the door.

"Hinata?" Naruto's voice soon joined the sound of his fist beating at the door. "Hey I just want to talk to you."

Hinata gulped and then walked back to the door. She was not going to hide away like she had obviously tried to do. She was to old for it! And with that decision Hinata turned the knob to the door and opened it just as Naruto was about to knock

"OH" Naruto said as he straitened himself out. He looked over at Hinata. She looked the same and was wearing the same clothes as before except her eyes told him that she was nervous and scared. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the last one _was she scared of me? _

Naruto shook his head back and forth before walking into Sakura's house without invitation "We need to talk Hinata" He said as he walked into the kitchen not bothering to see if Hinata would follow.

He stopped in the middle of the now well cleaned kitchen before making a sudden turn to look over at Hinata "I think that it is time that you told me what's really going on"

"What d-do y-y-you mean?" Hinata stuttered as she fiddled with her fingers and stared down at the floor as if is would come alive and swallow her up.

"Hinata" Naruto began "I might be a little slower then most people but please don't think that I'm stupid" Naruto said in a strange serious voice

Hinata's head snapped up "I don't think that you're stu—"

"Then tell me what's really going on!" Naruto said again "I know that my original assumption about you was wrong, but I still think that you're here for a reason and Sakura must be playing along with you" Naruto spread out his finger in front of him "So please just trust me enough to tell me what's really going on."

Hinata opened her mouth and then closed it again "Naruto"

"Hinata tell me what's going on" Naruto placed his hands on her shoulder "Maybe I can help, I'm not going to beg but I'm also not leaving her until you tell me what's really going on"

Hinata looked up into his eyes and slowly nodded "But Naruto you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone…ever"

Naruto nodded and rose his right hand off of Hinata's shoulder and into the air "I swear in the wonderful flavor of ramen that I will not tell a soul a thing that is said in the kitchen"

Hinata slightly smiled and nodded before moving away from Naruto and sitting down at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "Well Naruto I guess you could say that it all started with your best friend"

"Sasuke" Naruto asked as he sat down at the table to look across to Hinata who had her short hair covering her petite face. Hinata nodded with her head before continuing

"You know how Sasuke's has a fiancé?" Naruto nodded at the question

"Well I am that fiancé I am Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata practically whispered the confession

"You're what?" Naruto whispered shocked out of his mind

Hinata lifter her head to look over at Naruto "I am Sasuke Uchiha's fiancé, but it's an arranged marriage and I will not be marrying him" Hinata shook her head and gave a sad little smile "But father doesn't understand so I had to take matters into my own hands"

She looked up at Naruto's confused and shocked face before continuing "Thankfully Tenten came up with an idea…of course now she went on a business trip so she hasn't been around…but still it was a very good idea."

Naruto swallowed "What was the idea?"

"Sakura would pretend to be me and try to get Sasuke to break off the engagement while I lived at her house"

"What? That means Sakura is not in England and she's pretending to be Sasuke's fiancé?"

Hinata meekly nodded her head and gazed at Naruto with pleading eyes, praying that he would understand

Naruto sat there for a long time looking at the wall going over everything that was said. He had to admit that he found the fact that three girls were tricking his friend highly amusing. But. Hinata was engaged to Sasuke…no wonder Sasuke asked about Hinata this morning. And Sakura wouldn't tell me where she was going for a while. If he was any kind of good friend he'd call Sasuke and tell him what was truly going on.

Naruto let his gaze wonder over to the blue haired girl who was staring at him with hope filled eyes. And he knew that there was no way he could let his best friend have this girl. The reason didn't matter at this moment he would have to go over that later when he was alone and not filled with thoughts of this girl in front of him still holding her breath.

She trusted him there was no way he was going to betray that. And now he had answer to many of his question. Except…

"Hinata, why did you kiss me?"

"I uh—" Naruto could tell that Hinata had been cut off guard so he repeated himself once more

"Well—"

"Well?" Naruto helpfully edged her on

"I panicked I didn't know what to do" Hinata blurted it out "Sasuke was out in the dining room asking for you to come and meet Sakura or _me_"

"So you kissed me?" Naruto asked very slowly trying to hide the sudden disappointment that had sneaked up on him. But he kept telling himself that he had already guessed as much but it still didn't fell good.

Hinata nodded as her cheeks became red "I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do, I hope that you can forgive me" she finished in a whisper

Naruto stood up as his chair scrapped across the tile floor he flung his hands behind his head and gave her the biggest grin that he could muster "That's ok Hinata"

Naruto was already in the hall and over to the door when Hinata grabbed a hold of his hand

"Naruto, you won't tell anyone will you not a soul?"

Naruto turned a little to have a better look at the girl who was obviously terrified of marrying his best friend…which kind of made him a little happy…

"Don't worry Hinata" Naruto offered in his most comforting voice "I won't tell anyone and when Sasuke wants me to meet Sakura I'll play along I promise" Naruto opened the door and started to walk out when he changed his mind and turned back to Hinata.

Naruto moved so fast that Hinata couldn't even tell. But she was shocked when she felt Naruto's lips against hers, but just as quickly as they were there they were gone again

"Of course I can forgive you" Naruto whispered before he walked down the steps and down the sidewalk to his house with a grin on hi face. Leaving behind Hinata who was once again touching her lips with wide eyes, until a slight smile touched her lips and she shut the door before she once again leaned against the front door with an all to different feeling then the one from earlier this evening

~.~.~.~.~

After two hours in Karin's company, Sakura decided that Karin's beauty was only skin deep. First off Sakura was ignored by Kairn as if she wasn't even their. She had latched herself onto Sasuke and was staring up at him. The fact that Sasuke looked annoyed at this antic was the only thing keeping Sakura from jumping over the coffee table separating them and dragging that girl away from Sasuke screaming that he was hers. Then again she had other reasons for not doing that as well.

"If you will excuse me I need to go talk to Hanna real quick" Sakura cut into Kairn's rambling as she got up from the blue couch and started to walk toward the door missing Sasuke's pleading look. Kairn just kept talking not even acknowledging the fact the Sakura had walked out the door.

Sakura started to walk across the hallway. I guess they must know each other pretty well of something for Sasuke to not even brush her off.

_Yea that must be it. _

_**The Jerk he didn't even try to bring us into the conversation! **_

_Maybe he's against this marriage because he likes her?_

_But it's not like I'm jealous _

_I'm not jealous _

_I'm not jealous _

_**They why are we crying?**_

Sakura brought her hand up to her the corners of her eyes to find wetness there. She was crying.

"I guess I really am jealous" Sakura whispered to herself as she walked into a room and sat down on the satin sheets of the bed.

Well it looks like the plan has been shot to hell! I officially like the guy I mean what other reason would I be jealous for?

"This is just great!" Sakura exclaimed before flinging herself onto the bed and screaming into the fluffed white pillow on the bed

"Sakura what's wrong?" Hanna asked as she walked by the room

Sakura lifted her head from the pillow to look up at Hanna's confused face "I'm not really sure but I think I hate Kairn"

Hanna laughed as she came over to sit on the bed "You know that particular trait runs in the family"

"So what are you doing up here Hanna?" Sakura asked trying to get change the subject

Hanna smiled over at Sakura before leaning up against the head board next to her "I'm trying to hide from Kairn" Hanna gave off a little laugh "She hates my guts so when ever she comes for a visit I hide up here"

"Oh" Sakura whispered making Hanna frown.

"But you know? I don't think that Sasuke or Itachi like her that much" Hanna's sly little comment had Sakura's head popping back up to stare over at Hanna "In fact I think that the only reason that Kairn is still invited into the house is because Itachi still fells guilty for breaking off the engagement to Abigail."

"You know someday Hanna you're going to have to tell me exactly what happened that lead up to you marrying Itachi" Sakura murmured into the pillow that she had dropped back onto. Hanna laughed and patted Sakura's back.

"So you like Sasuke hm? Even thou it goes against everything you're trying to do" Hanna asked after a small pause

Sakura merely nodded into the pillow

"You know there are some definite problems with love" Hanna said under her breath

"You got that right" Sakura agreed "But I'm not suppose to let Hinata down and Sasuke can most definitely not be calling me Hinata for the rest of my life, it would be way to creepy."

Hanna nodded "So why don't you tell him the truth"

"And get Hinata in trouble never!" Sakura breathed out in a sigh "This has become extremely confusing and irritating."

Sakura paused and then opened her mouth once again but was cut off by the ringing of her phone. She quickly jumped off the bed said a quick sorry and left Hanna sitting on the bed

"Why does it seem more complicated then it is when you are the one playing this love game?" Hanna asked the air

~.~.~.~.~

"You did what Hinata?" Sakura scream out in horror from outside the door

There was a pause as Sakura listened intently to the voice from the other side of the phone. She walked the blue rugged floor before opening a bathroom door and closing the door. Walking over to the toilet and closing the lid before sitting down with a huff.

"That is no excuse!" Sakura told her before dropping her head down in between her legs "Naruto will never keep his mouth shut it's just not humanly possible."

There was another short pause

"I don't care if you trust him!" Sakura pooped her head and narrowed her eyes as if she was looking straight at Hinata herself "Wait don't tell me you like Naruto"

Sakura snorted in answer to Hinata's voice "Yeah sure whatever don't lie to me" Sakura screamed on the phone as she pointed her finger at the wall "You like Naruto and you've been blinded by his never ending grin"

"Hello?" Sakura took the phone away from her ear so that she could glare in abandoned "she hanged up on me" Sakura sighed before closing her phone "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Sakura sighed again and dropped her head between her legs again never knowing that an unwanted listener was listening to the one sided conversation with confused eyes and an even more confused heart.

~.~.~.~.~

Sorry sorry I know it's been more than a month I'm so sorry. I wrote a little more than usual I hope that this makes up for the lateness. Please review because if you review then I write faster than a month! So who do you think was listening?

_Next time on Switching lives _

"_Yeah I know Hinata!" Naruto said with a slight faked out grin _

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed "What aren't you telling me Naruto?" _


	11. We didn't see this Coming

_Chapter 10 _

_Switching Lives _

_We didn't see this coming_

_._

_._

"You know I never really saw this coming" muttered Sakura as she stared across the room at Sasuke and Naruto.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement as she also stared at the same site

"I still don't understand why I had to come" Sakura said as she looked around the elegant ball room.

"This is a party for all the major company's that are at the top" Hinata answered the question

"Seeing as your not only engaged to an Uchiha but you're also impersonating a Hyuuga." Hinata lifted a champagne flute from a passing waiter "so in short you'd have to come anyways" Hinata finished with a shrug

"Yeah, but this place is so boring" whined Sakura

"You'll get used to it"

"Yeah sure and—"

Sakura paused before turning to look over at Hinata "What do you mean I'll get used to it?"

"Well—"

"Yes" Sakura persisted

"Naruto told me that he thought that you might like Sasuke" Hinata lied

"What! Where did he get that idea?" Sakura whispered as she let out a forced laugh

Hinata gasped "You do!"

"What do you mean I do?"

"You, Sakura Hanuro, like Sasuke Uchiha" Hinata offered with a sly smirk

"I-Impossible" Sakura stuttered while taking a small step away from the girl

"Is it?"

"Y-yes"

Hinata stared at Sakura till she started to break out in sweat

"Ok fine I'll talk to you about it" Sakura glanced around "But not here!" Sakura grabbed a hold of Hinata and ran toward the restroom

"Spill"

"Ok I might like Sasuke a little" Sakura whispered as she had her finger and a thumb to tell how much

"Oh, oh I am so going to tell Tenten that the wedding will still be on" Hinata said as she pumped her fist into the air

"No way" Sakura exclaimed "I said I liked him, I am not going to marry him, although I don't want to hurt him in anyway"

Hinata grinned and held her head and pouted her lips as if she held a secret that no one else knew

"Enough about me more about you" Sakura said with her own sly smile "So how have you and Naruto been?"

"Fine, he helped me around the house" Hinata chuckled "It was hard without a maid"

Sakura let out a sweat drop "So you and Naruto have been spending a lot of time together?"

"Y-yeah I guess" Hinata whispered with a goofy smile, until she saw Sakura's face and it was whipped off "why?"

"No reason." Sakura studied Hinata face for a while and then let out a gasp "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked as her face turned an unhealthy shade of red "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura let out a whine and started to shake her friend "Come on you can tell me" Sakura paused "I'm you're best friend you can tell me anything"

Hinata kept her voice under lock and key

Sakura turned away and grinned before turning back to Hinata "you know what really pisses me off?"

Hinata was so shocked by the change of subject all she could do was shake her head "no" slowly

"You're younger sister!" Sakura said as her teeth gritted and her fists bunched up "I've been paying her so much damn money and she doesn't even see Sasuke and the other day I heard her talking to you're father and she said "Hinata has been acting weird she dyed her hair pink and then she"…"

Hinata just stared at Sakura as she rated on and on. So it wasn't a surprise that when Sakura dropped a question Hinata answered on instinct "No, nothing like that Naruto just kissed me"

Hinata eyes widened in horror as she covered her mouth with her hand as she stared at Sakura's grinning and smug face "I mean-"

"Hey!" Sakura interrupted "I spilled now it's your turn to spill"

Sakura draped an arm around Hinata "So start spilling

~.~.~.~.~

"Where did she go?" Sasuke whispered to himself and then he turned to Naruto "Why is it that every time I want to introduce you to Sakura she disappears?"

"I don't know" Naruto laughed as he rubbed his hand back and forth behind his head

_Very suspicious _"We'll just have to wait till she shows herself then" Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's weirdness

"Hmm ok" Naruto chirped

"Who is that women you brought as you're date tonight?" Sasuke started again. Trying to regain Naruto's distracted attention

"Her name is Sakura." Naruto murmured as he looked away from Sasuke.

Naruto knew he had to keep his promise to Hinata. But still, no one told him how hard it was to tell lies to his best friend. Probably should have thought of that before this happened. Naruto sighed as he lifted a stuffed mushroom from a tray and popped into his mouth. Where was Hinata anyways, he was already missing her and strangely it wasn't because he was having trouble looking at his best friend.

"So how did you meet Sakura?"

Naruto lifted his head to look over at Sasuke's searching eyes. For some reason it seemed as if Sasuke was fishing for answers that he already knew…Nah. "She's my next door neighbor"

Sasuke made a sour face "If that's what you call a neighbor hood, so she isn't that rich hmm?"

"I guess not" Naruto

"Naruto do you know Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he took a sip from his whine

Naruto finally turned to look at Sasuke "Yea I know her" He said with a fake grin

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on Naruto "What aren't you telling me Naruto?"

"Naruto! I'm sorry I'm late I was talking to Hinata"

Naruto sighed in relief as Hinata glided over to him with a small little smile. Naruto smiled back. With Hinata there his frizzled nerves finally settled down.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance before studding this girl in front of him. Almost instantly he noticed the eyes, they were the same as Neji one of his other friends. So this was the girl that he was supposed to marry. Sasuke wasn't stupid; in fact he was very smart. He still got angry over the fact that he hadn't figured out this pretense until he'd overheard Sakura talking in the bathroom. It hurt…more then it should have. Yes, finding out that Naruto was playing along was an awful betrayal. They had been friends since he could remember. Both there parents had died, and although he had still had his older brother, Naruto was practically his brother.

But. Even though all that was true. That wasn't why it hurt so much

He was still trying to figure out why it hurt so much. He knew he licked that was nothing new. Still it shouldn't hurt this much. He'd known Sakura for about five days. Surely that wasn't enough time to fall in love. It couldn't be. But still the pain it hurt so much.

"Sasuke you should really try these" Sakura piped up as she slid up next to him and popped a strange looking thing into his mouth.

Sasuke chewed as he glared over at the beaming girl in front of him until she turned away from him and looked over at Naruto "Hey! Naruto you should try on too."

"What are these Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he finished it

Sakura turned back to him giving him a confused look that looked strangely cute on her "I don't know what they are?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward "you are so luck that I am not allergic to anything"

Sakura smiled slightly if not a bit strained before turning back to Naruto and Hinata "Did you like Naruto?"

Naruto was folding his napkin up as Hinata giggled "Naruto you're not supposed to spit it out like that."

"It's no ramen." Naruto muttered under his breath before turning back to Hinata "would you like to dance…Sakura?"

Hinata let out a small smile before nodding her head and letting Naruto guide her to the dance floor where other couples were twirling and swirling around as the band played a waltz.

"Sasuke why are they playing such an old fashioned song." Sakura asked as she turned to look at Sasuke

Sasuke shrugged "They've always played these songs to this particular party. I thought you would have known that by now"

Sakura let out a nervous laugh "Of course I just think that they should change it once in awhile don't you agree?"

Sasuke nodded "Your friend Sakura does not talk a lot does she Hinata?"

"Yes, H-Sakura is a little shy and doesn't like to talk a lot in crowds. But lately we've got her to stop stuttering." Sakura told him beaming at her accomplishment

Sasuke let out wry smile. He didn't understand why Sakura couldn't just tell him the truth. She had to have cared about him at least a little bit. Right? He hadn't figured out the scam that her and Hinata had come up with. All he wanted was for Sakura to tell him the truth and just come out with it. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Sure" Sakura muttered "I could use with some fresh air thou I mean it has gotten pretty stuffy in here."

Of course it wouldn't have gotten this stuffy if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke was looking at her in that way. Sakura had been perfectly content ignoring Sasuke, until Naruto had to leave with Hinata. Now she had to talk to him be around him. It wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke was looking at her accusingly and that he was so close to her. It made her feel shame but it also made her feel fuzzy and warm inside. She knew where that shame came from sure but it sill hurt that Sasuke would look at her that way. And it madder her wonder…but she also knew where the other feelings came from and that was from her feelings.

She had been tossing and turning last night not being able to sleep on Hinata's soft bed. She'd been thinking about Sasuke and how much she hated lying to him and how cute he was. She had wondered and stressed over so many issues lat night. Until it had finally come to her she was in love with him. She'd probably had started to do so the second time she'd met him. It didn't make sense, not at all, I mean how could it make sense she hadn't even known him that long.

Yet she felt like she'd known him all her life. She could understand what he meant when he said "Hn" Or when he put on his mask. She loved being with him, talking with him, and just plain seeing him. Whenever she was around every nerve in her body reacted and her mind became a puddle on incoherent thoughts. She was in love with and there was no getting around him. It just hurt to know that he didn't and probably would never feel the same way.

Sasuke looked down at the girl who was staring down at her shoes "Come on Sakura we can go get some fresh air on the balcony"

Sakura looked at him and let her eyes crinkle as she smiled at him as she looped her arm around his.

~.~.~.~.~

"There they go Naruto." Hinata said as she looked over Naruto's shoulder as they continued to dance. "Do you really think that Sasuke likes Sakura?"

"Yes I do" Naruto snickered into her hair "You should see the way he looks at her when he thinks no ones looking, but knowing him he probably just doesn't know it yet."

"Well I know Sakura likes Sasuke although I don't think she told me all of what she's really feeling" Hinata said as she burrowed her head into Naruto's neck

The two fell silent at they swayed across the floor. Hinata was worrying about her friend, as Naruto simply relished the feeling of Hinata in his arms. To think that he had once thought that this small little thing was a murder. She felt so soft, and her hair was like silk against his cheek. And the breath against his neck sent little shivers through his body. As he held her in his arms the world had slowly melted away. He had never felt this way about any girl he had ever known not even Sakura. It was a strange feeling that he was going to have to look into later on.

"Think they'll figure it out anytime soon?" Hinata asked her voice slightly muffled as she moved her head away from his neck and pulled slightly back to look up at him.

Naruto frowned at the lack of her breath. "No defiantly not." He puller her closer "But I have faith that they'll work it out. Both of them are those kinds of people after all."

Hinata nodded "Yeah I guess your right. Thank you Naruto."

"For what?"

"For making me feel better about things I'd otherwise be agonizing about all night."

Naruto laughed before pulling slightly away only to bed his head to capture her lips in a kiss.

_This isn't like the one from the other day_ was the thought running through Hinata's mind before all incurrent thought swirled out of her mind on a tidal wave of new emotions.

It was slow and sweet. And made butterflies flitter in her stomach. Before it came to a sudden stop and she was back to looking over Naruto's smile. But this time she had a small smile on her lips and was no longer thinking about Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why do you keep doing that Naruto?"

Naruto laughed before leading her off the dance floor and taking her off to the refreshment table. "Well that's because you taste good."

Hinata blushed but went on "Really, better then ramen?"

Naruto laughed again as he pecked her on the cheek again "No question about it"

~.~.~.~.~

"It's much better out here, why are these parties always so boring?" Sakura sighed as she breathed into the fresh air and looked around the garden "Look at this Sasuke." Sakura gasped at she looked at the moonlight lit plants and fountains

Sasuke sauntered up beside Sakura to look at the sight before looking down at Sakura's awed expression "Don't you ever go out to your garden?"

"Hmm yea but I've never been out in it in the moonlight." Sakura sighed and placed her hands on her hands

"It's just a garden" Sasuke said as he glanced back at the garden before glancing back at her…just to make sure it hadn't changed

"It's not just the garden. It's what the garden makes you feel."

"I don't understand" Sasuke said

Sakura smiled at his confused tone of voice before turning her face to look at him and giving her a blind smile. "Sasuke it's just that it's really pretty." At Sasuke's incredulous look Sakura sighed "I mean look at the leaves on the tree there practically silver with the moon light shining down on them."

Sasuke let out a small smile "I think its so weird how you can see beauty in some of the more apparent things."

Sakura laughed in glee at his statement "If you look close enough I'm sure you'll see something really pretty out her."

"I already do." Sasuke whispered where Sakura couldn't hear him

Sakura lifted her head back up when she felt Sasuke's eyes on her. Sakura's cheeks became red when Sasuke didn't look away "Yes?" Sakura gulped out

Sasuke smiled "I really like how your hair takes that glow when the moon shines on it."

Sakura's eyes widened "Sasuke are you ill?"

"No, I've decided not to go to war with you and just act myself around you"

"Why?"

"Because I can, and I'm tired of my role" Sasuke said as he continued to look at her _and I want answers from you_

"Oh"

Sasuke crept closer to her. Until he was leaning above her and his head was dipping to capture her lips with his own.

Sakura was so shocked she didn't even pretend to push him away when his lips found hers. Sakura slowly wound her arms around Sasuke's neck as his mouth slanted over hers to deepen the kiss. Sasuke took his hands to her hips to pull her flush against his body. Sakura opened her mouth to allow entrance to Sasuke's tongue as it played around in her mouth.

"Sasuke" Sakura moaned into his mouth

Sasuke ended the kiss when breathing became a necessity. Sakura panted as Sasuke dipped his head further to kiss along her neck. Sakura closed her eyes as the pit in her stomach grew bigger. Sasuke moved his mouth to Sakura pulse where he brought her skin into his mouth and started to suck. Sasuke smiled as Sakura groaned her approval. Sasuke had temporally forgotten his main goal right after his lips had touched Sakura's but it all came back to him now.

Sasuke made a trail from Sakura' pulse to her ear. To Sakura it was a trail of fire until Sasuke whispered into her ear "Is there something you'd like to tell me Sa-kur-a?"

Sakura gasped and pulled away from him in shock and horror her eye wide and her mouth just as wide. "What did you just say Sasuke?"

"I asked isn't there something you'd like to tell me Sakura?" Sasuke whispered as he leaned his face even closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sakura thought it was to keep it her. When in actuality it was because Sasuke just had to touch her.

Sakura's mouth opened and closed like a fishes before closing for good.

_Damn what am I going to do? _

~.~.~.~.~

**Author's note:** So the truth has come out and Sasuke has confronted to Sakura. Hinata and Naruto seem to be in a lovey dovey mode…but wait till the next chapter or the one after that and a new twist is shown. Mwahahaha!


	12. Speak Up I can't Hear You!

_Chapter 12 _

_Switching Lives _

_Speak up I can't hear you_

_._

_._

_I remember when I was a young child that I hated to feel pain of any kind. It was always unbearable to me. But the pain I'm feeling now is worse than anything I could ever imagine. It feels as if my heart is cracking and shattering without my consent._ Sakura thought as she stared into Sasuke's gorgeous face

"Sasuke" Sakura began over the lump in her throat "I can explain. I swear."

"Yes Sakura?" Sasuke asked with an eye brow raised

Sakura closed and opened her mouth again until she closed it on a sigh and then turned her face away from Sasuke's "When did you figure it out."

Sasuke laughed in answer "I must admit I find myself stupid to have not realized it sooner. But I actually figured it out when I came looking for you three days ago and you were talking in the bathroom with the real Hinata. Then it was confirmed when I let you name slip out to Naruto just inside, and he didn't act surprised that I'd called you Sakura and not Hinata. But it was finalized when Hinata walked in."

Sakura turned back to face Sasuke "What do you mean when Hinata walked in?"

"Her eyes." Sasuke said simply before explaining further "Her eyes look like every other Hyuuga's eyes out there."

Sakura tched under her breath. Sakura couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of that sooner.

"Not to mention there were so many clues from you." Sasuke went on "But we'll go over you're acting skills later. Right now you're going to explain to me why you did it."

Sakura sighed out. She thought that she had heard some pain in the end, but she must have imagined it. "Where do you want me to start?"

"What's your real name?" Sasuke started bringing Sakura's eyes back to him. He could fall into her eyes he thought before shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts. If he kept it up he'd forgive her without any explanation.

"Sakura Hanuro" She whispered for his ears only

"Sakura" Sasuke said to himself as if practicing the name out for him self. Sakura loved the sound of her name on his lips. "It suits you. At least better than Hinata ever did. Sakura goes with your pink hair. Now tell me how this all started."

"Well Hinata didn't want to marry you. Sorry. That's just the way it is. But she didn't want to disappoint her father. So Tenten came up with the idea of getting me to take her place."

"Why?" Sasuke asked genuinely confused

"Because they both agreed that I'm annoying." Sasuke gritted out between clenched teeth

"You are pretty annoying." Sasuke agreed

"What!" Sasuke quickly cut her off with a kiss before she could start ranting again. Sasuke smiled at her confused expression when he finished his quick kiss. "Not now Sakura. You're explaining."

"Huh?" Sakura was extremely confused. Wasn't Sasuke supposed to be mad at her and not kissing her? Not to mention no matter how quick that kiss was it still had the power to muddle up her mind.

"You were explaining to me." Sasuke provided when she didn't go on

"Right." Sakura whispered before clearing her throat "Anyways I was supposed to get you to break off the wedding. I guess I didn't do quite as good a job as they all thought. Why didn't you break off the wedding after all those insults I gave you?"

"Not a lot of people have ever insulted me before. And the fact that you did fascinated me. That and I promised my brother that I would try. Hinata's family has a lot of power you know."

"Yea but isn't arranged marriages out dated?"

Sasuke shrugged "Big companies do it lot."

Sakura sighed. She was so glad she wasn't apart of some huge company that sent her off for more money

"So let me get this straight. You were replacing Hinata to get me to cry off and than everything would have gone back to normal?"

Sakura nodded her head as she slid her eyes away from him.

'You didn't do a good job of it."

"I know" Sakura whispered softly

Sasuke stared down at a cringing Sakura. It was obvious she thought he was going to lash out at her with anger. But he'd already spent out all of his anger when he'd first figured it out. Now he was just hurt. And for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was hurt.

"So I guess this mean you'll have to marry Hinata." Sakura whispered so lowly Sasuke had to lean forward just to hear what she was saying

And that's when it hit him. He was hurt because it had been a lie. He wasn't going to be able to marry this girl. He'd have to marry the girl that was dancing inside completely in love with his best friend. And he'd have to leave this woman behind. And all of sudden he couldn't do it. He couldn't just leave her here and go in there to get to know the real Hinata better. Because this girl was his whole universe she was his everything. She was the woman he loved and there was nothing he could, or would do about it.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked at his awe struck face. He looked like the happiest man on earth. And that hurt. He was so happy that he wouldn't have to marry her he was practically glowing. And she felt her heart break a little more.

Sasuke looked down at her with a very unlike Sasuke smile. And Sakura grimed in pain. This was killing her. People always said that falling in love was a wonderful bright and happy feeling. But they never said anything about the pain. And there was pain. So much pain. And that pain was awful. Her heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing at all. Because her heart was shattered and she wasn't sure if she could ever pick up the pieces again.

Sasuke finally registering the pained expression on Sakura's face came back down to earth. "I'm sorry did you ask something Sakura?"

"No" Sakura choked out. "Nothing. I didn't ask anything. Sasuke could I please leave?"

Before Sasuke could answer. Sakura pushed him out of the way and hurried out of his way and walked out the door. Sasuke didn't understand what happened. But he did know that he had to find Sakura and talk to her. To understand why she was she had that pained expression on her face. Because replaying that look made Sasuke's heart feel heavy and his stomach heaved with a worry that it was his fault. And that thought was simply unbearable.

He had to find Sakura now.

Sasuke quickly walked out the door. He searched the crowd for a pink glob. Only to see a blond blob walking over to him and he didn't look happy. And for the life of him Sasuke could not figure out what Naruto could possibly be mad about.

"Sasuke what did you do?" Naruto asked as he came to a stop in front of Sasuke

"What did I do? You're the one that deceived me!" Sasuke reminded him. Besides how was he supposed to know what he did?

"I deceived you for two days. That's nothing." Naruto muttered as he waved his hand in a sign that it was no big deal.

Sasuke sighed before shifting his eyes back on the crowded room "Naruto have you seen Sakura. The pink haired one?"

Naruto frowned "Sakura left she said she had to go do something. Pretty lame excuse if you ask me. Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I have to tell her something" Sasuke hedged

"And what's that?" Naruto asked right back

Sasuke turned fully to look at Naruto "Naruto how do you feel about Hinata?"

"Well" Naruto began before cutting off

"That's exactly how I feel about Sakura." Sasuke said

Naruto grinned "Well then you better go tell her Sasuke."

"You better do the same Naruto" Sasuke said over his shoulder as he started walking to the doors that would lead him to the parking lot.

~.~.~.~.~

"So where's Sasuke going off to Naruto?" Hinata asked as Naruto came sauntering up next to her.

Naruto's grin became wide "He's going to go tell Sakura how he feels."

"Really?" Hinata beamed up at him making Naruto's heart skip a beat. She clapped her hands "This is wonderful"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement "Looks like they didn't need that much help after all. I'm glad Sasuke doesn't need to be miserable."

"Neither does Sakura."

Naruto nodded his head again "But what does this mean for you Hinata?"

Hinata turned her head to the side to look over at Naruto "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to have to marry Sasuke now?"

Hinata bit her lip as she thought out her answer "No, Sasuke is obviously in love with Sakura, so I'm sure that he'll break it off. And if he doesn't I will."

Naruto looked at Hinata curiously "But I thought you didn't want to disappoint your father."

Hinata frowned as she stared out in the distant. How could she explain this? "Well I've been living by myself for a little while now and I like it. I like to feel independent. I don't want to go back to being a shell of a person. I want to be my own person. I want to be the person that I am when I'm with my friends only all the time."

Naruto frowned as he watched Hinata smile off at the wall from across them "Yeah, I understand that Hinata. I'm sure you'll do fine. Beside I'll always be there to help you clean your house."

Hinata laughed as she turned back to Naruto "Thank you Naruto, I can always count on you to help me vacuum the floor." Hinata became serious with a sudden thought "But if I'm going to live on my own I'll need a job, do you think I could keep the one I already have?"

Naruto smiled at her "I haven't gotten any complaints from customers about you. So I'm sure that you may stay on as my proud employ."

Hinata smiled up at Naruto "Thank you"

"No, problem it's the least I can do for my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Hinata asked as she tried to hide the smile appearing on her face

Naruto nodded his head in seriousness "That's right you are now my official girlfriend

Hinata laughed "All right. And you are now my official boyfriend"

"Good" Naruto said "That mean I can do this"

Naruto swooped down and kissed her with all the joy he was feeling at merely being in her presence. And Hinata sighed before giving herself over to the rambled thoughts and feelings that always occurred when Naruto kissed her like this.

~.~.~.~.~

It was still breaking. Was it supposed to shatter this long? Sakura didn't know all she knew was that she had to get out of there. Sakura ran with all her might pumping her legs to there limit. She had to get out of here before she started to cry.

By the time she got to her car. Completely ignoring the valet, her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes felt puffy and irritated. But she fumbled with the door before slipping inside. She quickly started the car and drove out of there as fast as could.

She didn't know where she was going. But she got out of there and before she knew it she as driving home. Her real home, where she belonged. Not in a fancy world with…Sasuke. It still hurt, the pain seemed as if it would never end.

When it got hard to see over the layer of tears in her eyes she would brush them away and cry harder. Heartbreak was never a good thing.

When she finally got home she slammed the door and started to run to the bedroom where she flew onto her bed and drowned her pillow in sorrows.

Why couldn't falling in love be simple? It always had to be so hard and then you got your heart broken at the same time. It just doesn't worth it. Not at all.

Sakura clutched her hear as if trying to put it back together as she turned around on her bed to look up at her ceiling. And as she stared at the plain white ceiling she wondered if it would ever get easier. But she didn't think so. She didn't. Because Hinata would marry Sasuke and get everything she never had.

Sakura could feel the tears coming once again. She tried to take great big gulps of air to help her tears stop but it didn't seem to help.

But everything stopped when she heard the dark, husky bare tone whispering across the room. The voice seemed to echo around the room. And Sakura for a moment thought she had fallen asleep and dreamed it. She even hoped that she wouldn't die in a puddle of her tears. But those thoughts were gone with the voice spoke again.

"Sakura?"

It didn't get easier after all. Even thou she had gotten her heart broken less than 30 minutes ago. She knew that it wouldn't get any easier. Not if she was constantly reminded of what she had lost. Not if his voice was enough to have her whimpering in pain. She wondered how it would feel to look at him.

To test her theory she looked up at the worried coal black eyes, and brilliant black hair that framed his sharp and delicate cheek bones. His full pink lips and perfect nose that wasn't too big and wasn't too small. And his just right sized forehead. His sculptured chest that rose and fell with ever even breath he took, evidence that he was alive, he probably felt more alive than she did at this moment. And right back up to his soul searching eyes.

And Sakura thought her heart had broken once again.

Two times in a night that had to be some kind of record.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Author's note: Woot another cliff hanger! Well everyone's feeling our out there. Although Naruto and Hinata haven't said or thought those words yet, you can kind of guess right? Ok there will be 2 more chapters and an epilogue! I will get them out as fast as I can. I did write this chapter at 2:00 in the morning. But I find that it is the only time I have to write. There are probably a lot of mistakes and I apologize in advance. Please Review it makes me happy! Even when you hate me for the lateness of my updates!!


	13. Rescue me from me

_Chapter 13 _

_Switching Lives _

_Rescue me from me_

_._

_._

Sakura quickly turned away from Sasuke and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her mother had always taught her to be strong. And that lesson was what was keeping her going in this moment. Sakura took one deep breath before turning back to sasuke's concerned eyes.

"Sakura why are you crying?"

"No particular reason." Sakura told him praying that her puffy and red eyes would do her a favor and go away.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I realize that we didn't get to finish our conversation. So I came to finish it."

"Why?"

"Why?" Sasuke walked up to Sakura and sat on her bed "Why not?

"I mean I get it you'll now marry Hinata what more is there to discuss?" How much more of this could she take? Her heart was still breaking and cracking and he expected her to sit her and talk like nothing had changed. And it didn't help that he was dried eyed.

"Sakura we are going to talk weather or not you like it."

"I don't feel like it" Sakura muttered as she dropped her head and crossed her arms around her stomach.

"I don't care" Sasuke said strongly as he brought his hands to cradle her head back up to look at him. "We have to have a serious talk and it can not wait."

"Why?" Sakura asked as she stood up from the bed and turned to face him. The sadness was disappearing and its place was anger. "What more do you want to say to me? I've already explained everything to you. If you have any more questions than just go ask Hinata! She's the one you're going to marry after all" Sakura hated how her eyes started feeling with tears at the end. But she was proud of the fact that her voice did not waver.

Sasuke was shocked how could she believe that he was going to marry Hinata, after meeting her. Could she not know how much she meat to him? That's a stupid question Sasuke. Of course she wouldn't know, you've been acting like an ass to her since you meat her. Sasuke berated himself for ever doing anything that would make Sakura think that he didn't like her.

"Sakura why do you think I'll marry Hinata?"

Sakura stopped staring at the wall and swung her gaze to Sasuke "Huh? Why wouldn't you marry her? She's smart, pretty, nice, and rich. Plus she is kind of you're fiancé."

"What would her being rich have anything to do with it?" Sasuke asked curiously it was best to get to know what Sakura was thinking before making a confession.

Sakura blinked at the question. What did it have to do with anything? Sasuke was already rich, why would he want to marry another rich person. Now there is a stupid question what else? "Because don't you want to expand and combine your businesses to make more money?"

"Well, that's true but that could be achieved with a simple contract."

"But it could be finalized with a simple marriage yes?" Sakura pointed out. Damn it even she saw the benefit financially to Sasuke and Hinata marrying.

"It could also be finalized with a simple friendship." Sasuke pointed out. He quickly threw up his hand when Sakura opened her mouth to add something else. It was time to get down to the point; otherwise they were going to be here all year. "And I am not marrying Hinata."

"Not marrying Hinata?" Well that didn't make any sense. He seemed ecstatic about it earlier tonight. What had changed? She couldn't imagine.

Sasuke nodded his head with total conviction. This just got weirder and weirder. But at least her chest had unloosened just a little bit. If he didn't love or like Hinata than she could have a chance.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head "Sakura why would I want to marry a girl that his head over heals in love with my best friend?"

That was true Sakura had to admit. She'd never seen her best friend so happy with another person. She had just assumed that everything would go over smoothly from the moment she disappeared. But now that she looked at it closely and clearly, she could see that this situation was more complicated than she had first seen. Even if Sasuke wanted to marry Hinata, he would never get the chance. Hinata was already in love. And Sakura knew Hinata would stand up to her father for someone else at least, and in the end the marriage would be canceled. So where did that leave Sasuke and herself? Sakura landed on the bed with a sigh before looking up at Sasuke when she heard his voice talk once again.

"And Sakura I want to make something else absolutely crystal clear. I would never have married Hinata, even if she wasn't in love with my best friend."

Sakura's eyes widened and for a few seconds Sasuke had thought she had gotten his clue, until she opened her mouth. "You never had any attention of marrying Hinata?"

He was actually going to have to spell out everything to her; they were going to be here all night. "I had every attention of sucking it up and marrying Hinata."

Sakura tilted her head to look at him better "Why would you agree to something like that anyways?"

"My brother asked and I had no opinion of Hinata. So I promised I would try."

"Do you think Itachi would force you to marry Hinata?" Sakura asked although she did know Hanna would never do such a thing she did not know Sasuke's brother all that well.

Sasuke snorted in humor "He wouldn't even care who I marry. I think he hoped that when I heard of the marriage; I would simply go fall in love with whomever I could find in short notice."

Sakura smiled over at him "I suppose."

Sasuke sighed as he lied back on Sakura's bed "We really did muck things up didn't we?"

"Hmm" Sakura looked down at the man on her bed and couldn't help smiling. Her heart was still in pain but now hope beat along side it. She knew that Sasuke was not marrying Hinata and that gave her a chance and she was going to make sure she used it. But there was still something he said that bothered her. "What do you mean you wouldn't marry Hinata even if she wasn't in love with Naruto?"

Sasuke huffed "Are you really going to make me say it?"

Sakura tilted her head to get a better look at Sasuke's face "Say what?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to look at the girl. He was happy and relieved she was no longer crying. He hated to see her cry it just didn't suit her. And knowing he was the reason for her tears hurt even worse. He owed her a clear explanation, knowing this did not make expressing his feelings any easier thou. "Sakura I've known you for over two weeks. Under normal circumstances that wouldn't even be enough to call you a friend. But these aren't normal circumstances. I know ever flaw you have, mostly because you purposely showed me them."

"Gees, that explains a lot." Sakura muttered as she folded her arms on her stomach.

"I'm not done." Sasuke interrupted before she could go on "and despite knowing all this I considered you one of my best friends. And then it changed. I know longer saw you as a friend. I saw you at each stage of my life each little point you were there. And I realized I didn't want to marry Hinata because I wanted to marry the woman I love. I wanted to marry you." As Sasuke finished he turned his head to look back at Sakura as tears rolled down her cheeks. "What did I say?" Sasuke asked with concern as he sat back up and reached out toward her.

"Everything." Sakura said as a laugh escaped her lips and she threw herself into his out reached arms "You said everything I've ever wanted you to." She finished as crashed her lips against his.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at her closed eyes before smirking and taking over the surprise kiss. She tasted like cherry's and tears, she tasted perfect. Sasuke deepened the kiss before threading his fingers through her hair. It was everything he wanted his first kiss with Sakura to be like. He felt as Sakura wounded her own arms around his neck. He quickly ended the kiss before he suffocated. He dropped his forehead down to hers panting just as heavily as she was. "Isn't there something you'd like to tell me?"

Sakura smiled before pecking him on the lips again "I love you to Sasuke."

As there lips connected again Sasuke knew that this was how life was supposed to turn out.

~.~.~.~

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked when Hinata looked behind with a bewildered look.

Hinata quickly grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulders and dragged him down to the floor with her, with more strength then Naruto thought she had had. Hinata put a finger up to her lip singling that she didn't want him to speak. Naruto frowned at her almost frantic look, so he did what she asked and nodded his head.

Hinata grasped his hand and started walking to the refreshment table still in a crouch. Naruto thanked god he was already use to people starring at him like he had grown a second head other wise it would have been hard not blushing to the roots of his hair, with the stares he was getting.

Once they got behind the table Naruto turned to Hinata with a questioning gaze. He knew Hinata did not act like this and she usually would never crawl on the floor. So it must have been something bad to make her act so out of character.

"Naruto I saw someone and it's going to be bad once he realizes what has happened tonight."

"And who's that?" Naruto asked in the same whispery voice Hinata was using.

Hinata was reluctant to tell Naruto anything. She didn't want to wake up from the hazy daze she had been in since she had become Naruto's girlfriend. She didn't want to become his ex-girlfriend twenty five minutes after becoming so. And this new development was sure to happen. Hinata took a deep breath and let it out. She was going to be strong and brave for something she really wanted.

Hinata lifted her eyes toward Naruto's crystal, blue, concerned ones and she knew that it would be worth it. "Naruto my dad just came through the door."

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds not grasping the situation. He looked to the ceiling with a confused expression. What was so wrong with Hinata's dad coming in? Shouldn't she be happy? Unless. Naruto snapped his head back done and narrowed his eyes. If he was like Sakura he would have ran off crying by now but he was the great Naruto. And he confronted all of his problems. Each and everyone. "What's the matter with that? Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

Hinata leaned back in shock and stared at Naruto in disbelief. How could he ever even think such a thing? "No Naruto I'll never be ashamed of you." Hinata said as she franticly shook her head back and forth "The truth is I'm scared."

Naruto got up on his knees and looked over the table he spotted Hinata's dad across the way, he looked like he was looking for someone. He was a statue he merely turned his head that way and that way he had no emotion in his eyes and his posture left no desire to slump. Naruto gulped as he stared at the man that was now walking across the ballroom. He ducked back under the table and nodded his head at Hinata.

His earlier fears were completely put to rest. "Ok. I now understand, it's ok we can hide under here however long you want to."

Hinata laughed at his assumption. She loved, that no matter what, Naruto could always make her laugh. "That's not it I'm not scared of him I'm scared of what I have to do."

"Hmm?"

Hinata folded her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before resting her cheek on them. "I'm scared that for the first time in my life I'll have to stand up to my father. For something that I really want. I'm so bad at this I'm scared that I'll loose it."

Naruto stared at her before breaking out in one of his blinding grins "Don't worry you don't have to do it alone."

Hinata snapped her head up to stare at Naruto's bright face with wide eyes. "Naruto" she whispered

"You might have had to do it alone once. But now that I'm here we can do it together ok?"

Hinata slowly broke into a smile of her own. She couldn't help it when Naruto smiled like that, when he talked like that something in her heart lifted and she was free to do what ever she wanted. "Yeah" Hinata said with a nod of her head "Together."  
Naruto grinned tilting his head to the side. He loved Hinata's smiles they were warm and soft. And as he stared at that smile he realized that he wanted to make her smile like that forever.

And he was going to do his best to see this happened. Starting with her dad. He just hoped that what ever was about to go down wouldn't have any effect on the future.

Like asking her dad for his daughters hand in marriage. As the image of her dad flashed through his mind he was glad that that was in the future.

Plenty of time to cool off…he hoped.

~.~.~.~

Authors corner:

Apologies: OMG I'm so sorry this is so late. But I went on vacation, moved, and then my computer crashed so I had rewrite this whole thing. I know that the length of the story is not what you were hoping for after such a late update. And I am truly sorry for this but I hoped you enjoyed anyways. But I have two weeks of school to catch up on, so we'll see.

Dedication: I want to thank everyone that had stuck with this story. And even more for those that have reviewed. I write this story for you.

Notes for next chapter: Next chapter will be the conclusion I hope to have it out whenever I can. This chapter will be more centered on Hinata and Naruto with a little Sasuke and Sakura (But don't worry there will be more Sasuke and Sakura in this story during the epilogue.). I hope you enjoy the next chapter, with the confession of feelings for Hinata and Naruto.

Updates: I updated the profile. It's important for all those who want to read more of my writings.

Please review for this awful updater.


	14. Stand Up

_Chapter 14 _

_Switching Lives _

_Stand Up_

_._

_._

Sasuke paused in his nibbling of Sakura's neck before he lifted his head and started to rise from the bed, bringing a frown of disapproval to Sakura's lips. "What's wrong?" she asked as her boneless arms fell to her sides where they had once rested on his back.

"We have to go back to the party." Sasuke muttered as he padded out of Sakura's room and into the hallway that would lead to the living room.

Sakura lied on the purple silk sheets of her bed, a luxury she had allowed herself with her inadequate paycheck, for a few more seconds before turning to look at the clock on her bedside. She blinked a few more times before rolling out of the bed and then rising to her feet on the carpet. She then followed Sasuke into the living room to find him crawling on the floor looking for something. Any normal person would ask what he was looking for but Sakura was no normal person. Besides she had more important things on her mind. "Sasuke it's one in the morning. Shouldn't the party be over by now?"

He brought himself up to sit on his knees pausing in his searching to look up at her. "You really haven't been to a lot of parties have you?" Sasuke took a second to appreciate the spreading of pink across her face before explaining himself. "These parties can last till five in the morning sometimes. It's still early to most of the people at that party. Besides don't you think we forgot something at that party?"

Sakura looked down at him confused before her eyes widened "Ah we did take both cars didn't we?"

Sasuke nodded solemnly even as he bent down once more to continue his inspection of the floor "Right so if we don't go back then Hinata and Norton are going to be stuck at the mayor's house all nigh-day unless we can save them."

"Ah why can't they just call a cab?" Sakura muttered as she waved her hand in a dismissing gesture.

"It's Naruto." Sasuke replied simply "Damn it I really can't find those keys. Do you know where you have yours" At the silence that fallowed Sasuke looked up once more to see Sakura looking shamefully back at him.

"Hey, don't give me that look! I was distraught besides you lost your keys to."

"Yeah, yeah, just be quiet and help me look for the keys I'm pretty sure I threw them on the floor some where along here."

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a little longer marveling at how this man could order her around even when he was on his hands and knees. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms before sighing and just as quickly uncrossing them before dropping down to help Sasuke search for his missing keys.

~.~.~.~

Hinata took one deep breath before rising to her toes to look around the room once more. She'd seen ballrooms all her life this was nothing new. She had been raised in a world of elegance, grace and most importantly privilege. She supposed it was only natural to break apart from this world at an event that showed all of these facts. She did not regret her decision did not see it as something wrong, in fact she was a little excited that she was about to do something that she had always wanted to do.

So with her head up she glided across the grand room. Never once taking her eyes off the goal, her father, who was now staring at her with…disapproval? But still she walked on getting closer and closer. Never once looking back and never once letting go of the hand warmly but firmly grasping hers, her life line in a way.

Taking one last deep breath Hinata walked up to her father "Hello, father I was unaware that you would be coming home so soon."

Hinata watched as her fathers eyes trailed down to where her fingers were tangled with Narutos'. She was unsurprised when his eye brow rose in question when he gazed back over to her. "Where is Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto cleared his throat before answering for her "I believe Sasuke left the party with his girlfriend a while back."

"Sasuke has a girlfriend? I was unaware of this,"

Hinata nodded her head solemnly "Sasuke loves her," Hinata swallowed hard before continuing "And I love Naruto, so we have decided that the engagement is no longer necessary."

"Is that so?" Hiashi closed his eyes for a little while before opening his eyes and looking into her same pale gray colored ones "And who is this Naruto?"

It wasn't like he couldn't guess. Her father was no idiot, so it made not a lick of sense that he would ask her this question. But digging deeper into the meaning could be bad to. Perhaps she was only scared of her father, and that to, was a mystery. There was nothing to be scared of; he shouldn't be to upset about the marriage after all he had only told her to try, or something along those lines. There absolutely was nothing to be scared of.

"I'm Naruto" Naruto him self said as he took a step forward with an annoyed look on his face. He didn't like being ignored and being politely ignored was just worse. Although Naruto couldn't say that he wasn't happy hearing those three words come out of Hinata's mouth, but they could talk about that later.

"Oh? And what is it that you do?"

"I run a chain of ramen stand and restaurant and packaging business." Naruto offered blinking. Why was it important what he did?

Hinata's father was quite a few more seconds before letting out a long sigh. "It would have been nice to receive the same contacts as the Uchiha's. But I suppose I approve" Hiashi paused as he lifted his head to look directly into his older daughters eyes "After all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Hinata smiled as her father. She didn't know if she wanted to cry at how her father a phased his love for her. Or laugh at how she had built this experience, with an ending of her being disowned. She settled with giving her father tight squeeze. "Thank you dad, I love you."

Hiashi not one for public affections, or any type of affections…ever, merely patter Hinata on the back before clearing his throat and setting her away from him. "To be perfectly honest I already knew everything that was going on through Hanabi."

Hinata spluttered "What, but we paid her off."

"I must say out of the two of you Hanabi has much more business sense then you."

Naruto laughed at the subtle humor before turning back to Hinata and tugging on her arm. "Now if you will excuse us I think there's a delicious smelling fragrance coming from over there."

Hisagi nodded his head as he watched his daughter being dragged away from him. He wasn't so sure about this boy. From what he'd learned he was only twenty one and had a booming business in the food industry, but lived in a middle class neighbor hood. Try as he might he couldn't quite figure him out. But as he watched his daughter beam up at the boy a sparkled of absolute love in her eye he decided that it didn't really matter after all. After all it looked as if his daughter had him figured out just fine.

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you sure that they are still here?" Sakura asked as she swung the arm that's hand was being held by Sasuke's back and forth.

"Where else would they wander off?" Sasuke counted with a question of his own. He really didn't want to be here, he would much rather enjoy sleeping or watching a movie with Sakura. Yeah, a movie sounded good, it was a normal date. Now that he thought about it, they hadn't had a normal date since they met how strange.

"Hey Sakura," he ventured out load "Would you like to go out and see a movie with me tomorrow night?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side to study Sasuke's averted face. Sakura slowly smiled before leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Sounds good to me but you have to pick me up on time."

Sasuke grinned back and tugged on her hand to indicate that he wanted to walk faster. "Hmm well I'd have to check out the movie schedule. What would you want to watch?"

"It doesn't matter. Something that's funny." Sakura stopped and shook her finger in front of his face "Nothing scary I don't feel like watching anything like that you understand?"

He laughed and shook his head at her "Oh? Are you by any chance one of those screamers? If that's the case then I guess to get rid of me you should have taken me out to a movie."

Laughing along with him Sakura punched him playfully in the arm. She was slightly shocked that something so painful, only a few hours ago, could turn into something of a joke between them. "Don't me a moron I just feel like humor, something to make me laugh! Now come were going to be late picking up those friends of ours"

Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going, you don't have to pull me." Sasuke complained as he allowed himself to be dragged by his surprisingly strong girlfriend. He had to admit thou; this party had been the best one he had ever been to. He hoped that from now on with Sakura by his side all the parties to come would be just as filled with laughter as this one.

~.~.~.~

"I don't think that went too badly." Naruto muttered as he took a cookie from a plate

Hinata laughed with the sheer pleasure of it. "I suppose I had built it up to be something so terrible. When it was really as simple as saying what I felt out loud." Hinata tapped the pads of her fingers together before crossing them.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before looking across where there host was. Hinata watched as Naruto's cheeks puffed out as if he was trying to contain laughter. "What are you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking that our host sure is getting quite the show."

Hinata looked over to a smiling man standing in the corner listening as his wife ranted about all the people coming and going, and all the confrontations going on. Hinata laughed and gave a small shrug "What can I say? My family is a good topic for gossip."

Naruto gave her a serious face, and if it wasn't for the twinkle in his eyes she would have thought he was discussing something of great importance "That is so; I remember hearing about how all of you are were witches with your gray, almost white, eyes."

Hinata mirrored his look before she lost it and smiled "That's only my sister, I'm no witch I can't even run the vacuum cleaner by myself."

Naruto threw his head back and laughed. He couldn't help it, not only had she said something that made him happy but she had also, just a little while ago, said that she loved him. And he found that that had given him an emotional high, unlike anything else, not even ranma.

When Naruto had stopped laughing he turned to her with an emotion she could not recognize. "Do you?" Hinata tilted her head to the side to signal that she did not understand what he was asking. "Do you love me?" Hinata sputtered and looked away with a red face. Saying it in the heat of the moment was fine but saying it in the calm atmosphere to Naruto's face was something entirely different. But she had just gave herself a speech about being brave and this was a situation she could use. So she nodded her head and answered Naruto's question "Of course I love you. Otherwise I would have never said it."

Hinata's eyes widened when she felt warm arms wrap around her and draw here into the hot, sculpted sanctuary of Naruto's chest. Hinata could feel her heart beating to the same fast and erratic beat that she could hear from Naruto's, and his smell made her slightly dizzy, and safe. His arms' also made her feel safer then she had in a long time so she wrapped her arms around his back as he pressed his check against her head and whispered in her ear. "I love you too."

And those four little words were all she needed to hear to have her flying in the sky. Until, he pulled away from her and pulled her into a searing kiss. Sky? She was out of the atmosphere by then. And as his lips pushed against hers, she realized that nothing could possibly be as good as kissing Naruto.

Naruto reluctantly pulled away from Hinata to smile down at her "There. Now there's some gossip for everyone."

Hinata giggled up at Naruto and tuned to look at some people that were staring with shock. She herself was secretly pleased when they turned away with a blush or a scowl of disapproval. And was happy when she couldn't find her fathers face in the crowd, there was no reason to shorten his good move. She looked back up at Naruto with a smile "They seemed to have liked it."

Naruto chuckled before letting out a yawn "I don't know about you but I'm ready to head home."

"Ok that sounds nice I could go for a nap." And with the day that she had had she was ready to sleep for more then the six hours she had been getting lately. But when Naruto had failed to move she looked up at him with question

"Hmm you know I don't think we have a ride home."

Hinata frowned in confusion before remembering two people leaving at different times and only two cars. "So we don't have a car?"

"That's not entirely true. We came back to pick you up." Sakura said with a smirk as she looked at her two friends.

Naruto grinned back and then turned that grin to his girlfriend "See I told you they would clear up the lover spat."

Sasuke slapped the back of his head and turned a serious look to Naruto before grinning "I think we have given the people here enough of a show I believe it's time we went home."

Hinata smiled at Sasuke and nodded her head as the four started to walk out of the house and to the wide arms of there lovely beds. This day had been emotionally and physically draining. But Sakura saw it as a good thing that they had got it all done in a clean swoop of one day.

"Could we maybe go get ranma?" Naruto asked and by the way he burst out you could tell he had been hiding it for a while now.

"No," Sasuke calmly replied. Sakura watched as Naruto then began to beg and got the same cold reply thrown back at him. It was no Hollywood ending but then this wasn't an ending but neither was it a beginning. It was somewhere in the middle and that was just fine with her."

She had found everything she had ever secretly wanted. And it all came packaged up with Sasuke. Now all she had to do was find a way to get that red head out of the Sasuke's house and all would be fine. Sakura smiled as she allowed Sasuke to open the door for her and leaned her head back against the passenger seat to close her eyes only for a few seconds. And when she caught a whiff of Sasuke's smell, she knew that everything would work out just fine for her.

She couldn't wait to spread her arms wide and welcome the new life, mixed in with the old, with open arms. But as her brain started to drift into the abyss of happy oblivion, she knew that it was best to spread her arms in the morning.

~.~.~.~.~

Hiashi groaned at five o'clock in the morning as the shrilling sound of the phone woke him out of his deep sleep. He rustled with the covers as he stretched his arm out to take the phone from his bedside and hold it up against his ear. "Yes,"

"Hiashi?" came a shrilling female voice from the other end of the phone "You will never guess what I saw your daughter doing. She was kissing that young man at that party yesterday and of course…"

Hiashi let the rest of her voice carry away from him. After all he had just heard all he wanted to. He already knew that his daughter was going out with said young man and he in no way was shocked. Kissing a boyfriend was one thing, being found half naked in a room now that would have been a cause for concern. Seeing at that had not happened he in no way found the conversation at all important.

Hiashi yawned before addressing the annoying but surprisingly brave gossiper on his phone. "Excuse me, but I already know who the young man is and have found him quite agreeable for my daughter now if you will excuse me." Hiashi hung up the phone before lying back down on the bed. He hourly hopped that his next daughter did not have this type of problems in her life. He was an old man and couldn't take any more of these love problems and things of that nature. But seeing his load and devil like daughter getting into a serious relationship was at best laughable. But then again his shy and sweet daughter had gotten one. At least he didn't have to worry about Neji…he already had someone picked out for him.

~.~.~.~

"Good night Sakura. I'll see you in the morning." Sasuke whispered to Sakura as he gently laid her out onto her bed in his brother's mansion. Hinata had wanted to sleep in the house next to Narutos' and he saw no problem with it so he had token Sakura to his house. He gently pushed some hair away and kissed her brow before straitening up. "I love you Sakura" He took a few more seconds to stare down at Sakura's sleeping face before gently smiling and slowly exited the room.

"So did you finally figure it out?" Itachi asked as he walked down the hallway coming to a stop in front of his brother's form.

Sasuke grinned at his brother and nodded his head in agreement "I did on a number of different levels." Sasuke answered before he started humming as he walked on into his room and out of Itachi's sight.

"I wonder what that could mean." Itachi muttered as he walked on into his own room to see his wife lying on their bed on her stomach with her feet up in the air swinging back and forth as her hands flipped greedily through a book.

"Hanna I think my dear brother now has everything he will ever need." Itachi said to her as he sat down on his bed

"Of course he does" Hanna agreed as she came up on her knees and kissed his cheek "Although, it's no easy chore loving a Uchiha."

"Now don't be hasty, I'm sure she'll drive him just as crazy as he will her" Itachi offered as he smoothed his lips against her own.

"Don't worry, if there's one sure thing I know, it'll be worth it." Hanna said against his lips as she deepened the kiss.

~.~.~.~.~

Author's Corner:

_Very Importan_t: If you have the time please check out my poll, it relates to this story! Also I was wondering how everyone has to feel about me rewriting some of the chapters for this story before the epilogue comes out. As you probably noticed my writing style continuously changed during this story and I would like to go back and change the style, fix a whole lot of mistakes. Don't worry, the same story we'll be happening it'll just look a whole lot better! So what do you think of the idea?

Notes: HA! I got more Sakura and Sasuke moments out then I had originally thought I would! I'm so happy with this story! I would have like to have had a better ending but no matter how I tried it just wouldn't work out so this is what we our stuck with. Thank you so much for sticking with this story! We only have one more chapter to go and this story is finished! I know a whole lot of crying is going on right now but if you liked this story and might want to see more of it then check out my poll, pretty please!

Future: Also I have a whole bunch of new stories that will be coming out for Naruto soon, as well as a whole bunch of one-shots that I'll be putting up pretty soon, as well! So I hope all of you are happy about that. I'm also thinking about putting up a side story with this one hence the poll. So go to the poll right now! lol how many times have I said this now? I think I'll stop now.

Thanks so much for reading.

~Happy Holidays~


	15. Epilogue: Make it work

Epilogue

.

Switching Lives

.

Make it Work

Sakura slowly walked through the French doors and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Her eyes did not stray from there path. They did not flicker toward the chairs lined on the dewy lawn, or to the excited and joyful faces in those chairs. Her eyes did not slide to the side to look over the many decorations placed purposely along the path that she took. She did not see a hint of the glamorous buffet that she could smell. No, her attention was ensnared by the man with the radiant smile and soft black eyes that were like a beacon letting their love shine through.

She had been through a lot to get to where she is now. Things that had caused the lows of heartbreak and the highs of an emotion that had swept her to where she was now. She didn't regret anything that had happened that had led to this point. It had been two years since the night that had caused a rollercoaster of emotions. Six months since Sasuke had gotten down on one knee and smiled up at her, his eyes catching her attention far more than any other ring could.

And so here she was now standing by the man she loved, every sound muffled, including the speech of the priest that she had heard so often she could have recited it, every sound but the deep breathing that was beside her. And when her time to say her big line came up, she offered her answer without hesitation and the greatest of pleasure.

"I do," Sasuke said strongly after Sakura's equally confident answer. And before he knew it he was kissing the woman that he had loved for over two years now, officially starting a new chapter in their lives. Only when the clapping and whistles seeped into his conscious did he break the kiss of to beam at the witness to this day. May 18th his new favorite day, although his brother said it would become his most feared day after he forgot what it means over the years. Not that he dignified that piece of wisdom with a response.

~.~.~.~

Naruto smiled as he watched his best friend twirl his other equally of best friends around the dance floor. He thought that they were perfect together. When he had met them separately he had never thought that they would work together, hell he hadn't even thought of them in the same sentence. But once he got to see them in the same room by each others side he decided that he liked them together.

Their personalities were perfect for each other one drawn into himself and the other living to the fullest, the two even each other out very well. They also matched in there looks pink and black just blended well. He had been a little jealous loosing the best of his friends in one swoop.

But then he had found something a lot better. Hinata was perfect for him and would never have wanted anyone different; he couldn't even image someone else. They had come a far way from there own beginning of suspicious neighbor and ignorant multi million heiress. He would honestly never redo anything.

The situations that had brought them to this point had created the emotions that now resided in him. He could imagine being at Hinata and Sasuke's wedding right now, forever ignorant at the feelings that now resided in him.

Naruto turned his head from the dancing couple and back to the heavenly smelling ranma that was now sitting in a huge bowl residing right below his superb nose. He absolutely adored the buffet that the Uchihas had gotten; well he enjoyed one of them.

There were three table of regular food, and one huge table of every imaginable sweet. Obviously no expense was withheld on the superb wedding that was laid out in the wide backyard behind the Uchiha manor. He could find nothing at fault with the wedding, not the couple, the decoration of a rose theme, and defiantly not the food.

"Naruto would you like to dace?" Hinata asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned down so that she could whisper into his ear. She leaned back only when he scooted out of the chair stood up and gave her a mock bow while taking her hand and bringing up to his lips. She shivered as he slowly traced his lips across her knuckles before he shifted up and gave her lopsided grin that always made her stomach tighten in pleasure.

"Of course my lady, you are the only one that I would give up food for." Naruto jokingly said as he took a hold of her hand and led her out to the dance floor that was quickly filing up.

Hinata laughed as she was swept into the protective cage that was Naruto's arms "Of course it helps that there's a whole table that we catered to right?"

"Of course," Naruto said while rising her eye brow in an indication to her comment "Did you expect anything less?"

Hinata grinned her answer as she started to follow Naruto in his steps. Just like their very first dance together, he never failed to surprise her at how graceful he could be. She never failed to feel amazed when Naruto took her in his arms and started being as elegant as any man of standing could be. But it came in an unexpected package of blonde, blue eyed, clumsy Naruto. Of course unlike anyone else she had ever dance with, her heart never failed to started pounding wildly when they were this close, how it still did so after two years was still amazing to her. But a gift that she hoped she would never loose.

"Yes, my favorite part of the whole wedding is the food!" Naruto slowly twirled Hinata out and than back in, never missing a step. "But you a close second in that dress," Naruto smiled at the blush that crept up along her cheeks.

Hinata let out a smile at the compliment before lying her head down in Naruto's chest as the song slowed down to a slow melody. She was content to lie her head down and breathe in the scent of her boyfriend, which she now associated with ranma and herself. How he got himself to smell like her she would never know, perhaps it was because she was always around him. She liked that idea a lot.

Naruto grinned over at Sasuke who was now leading Sakura over to a nearby table, so that they could finally have a lunch. He personally couldn't wait until they cut the cake; he heard that it was chocolate. Not that he would stop what he was doing right now for a slice. To hell with cake while Hinata was in his arms. He was perfectly happy right here with his cheek resting in her cherry scented hair, and his hands wrapped around her small little waist.

Naruto let his eyes wander along the yard, as he took deep breath after deep breath. He paused when he saw Hana and Itachi lying in the hammock that was set up a little ways away from the actual wedding party. They didn't seem to mind as they were presently intertwined in each other arms resting. But that wasn't abnormal either seeing as how the small bump that was just now starting to show made Hana rather tired and hungry at times.

He shifted his eyes over to see Karin and Suigetsu fighting underneath a white and red colored tent, until Suigetsu threw his hands up in the air and went stomping into the house, which was also not unusual those two were always fighting, Naruto snorted as he watched Karin hesitant and then quickly follow him into the house. They were always dependable to make up in the end as well.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked as she lifted her had to look up at Naruto at the sound of his snort. Only to see his eyes twinkling with mirth and understanding, a combination she use to looking at these days.

"Nothing, just a little humor, it's nothing really, in fact I'd say everything is just perfect." Naruto said as he leaned down so that he could press his lips against her soft and pliant lips. He grinned, "Perfectly perfect," He mumbled against her before he began to deepen the kiss at the feeling of her small arms wrapping around his neck.

~.~.~.~

"I still can't see why you don't like tomatoes." Sasuke mumbles as he took a bite of the one that had only recently been speared by his fork.

"I told you the flavor is hard to explain, it's not sour, sweet, or neutral, it's almost a mix of all the above." Sakura said grinning as she poked around her plate till she found just the right size of salmon to slip into her mouth.

"And do you Mrs. Uchiha realize that what you just said makes absolutely no sense?" Sasuke asked as he turned to look at his grinning wife who was sitting right to his left. He quite liked the sound of that Sakura his wife it had been true for only three hours and so far he loved every second of it. Now if only she would get rid of her distaste of tomatoes, than she would be the perfect companion.

"Of course it makes scenes Mr. Uchiha you just like how tomatoes taste, which is not my problem in any shape or form, and because of your love for the tomato you are blinded to all logic." Sakura finished smartly "It does seem like everyone is having a wonderful time doesn't it?"

Sasuke stopped his retort which she probably knew was coming hence the conversation changer. He slowly looked around the smiling faces and the laughing guess that filled his brother's backyard. "It certainly looks like everyone is having a good time, of course they are they didn't have to stand in front of a huge crowd, with eyes boring into their back looking for the time that they screwed up."

Sakura laughed at his explanation for the reason of a good time. "Your logic certainly seems thawed and I'm sure you'll have many critics in the future. Like Naruto I'm sure the only reason he's happy is because he has a whole buffet of ranma waiting for him and Hinata in his arms."  
"I object you can't use Naruto as an example he's unnatural." Sasuke said in mock horror at the fact that she would even think of bringing it up. "What's you're reasoning for all the joyful feelings going around?"

Sakura smiled before she leaned closer as if sharing a secret "Sasuke I'm so happy right now I feel like I'm about to burst it's only logical that some of my feelings would rub off on someone."

Sasuke's only answer was to draw Sakura into a rather passionate kiss, before he broke it off with a smile on his face. He brought his hand up and swooped some of the hair off her face and behind her ear. "Than I'm equally as guilty as you of spreading these feelings,"

Sakura smiled in answer before patting his leg "That's fine but know that by tomorrow I'll want my usual public Sasuke back."

Sasuke laughed as he kissed her cheek. "Of course, I'm only allowed to be happy at weddings and baby showers, until one of those happen again I'm afraid I'll have to be stoic Uchiha again all but in private, I hope that you can handle it."

Sakura grinned impishly before taking a hold of her utensils so that she could once again resume her meal. "Of course I don't want any other knowing what a good catch you are under all those walls."

Sasuke grinned before looking back onto the dance floor where Naruto and Hinata were now leaving the dance floor, to join Neji and Tenten at the table where they were laughing and talking to one another. Everyone did seem rather happy.

"Look it's that rotten child," Sakura gritted out signaling toward a teen that was blossoming into a woman. Even now her hair was hanging down, a few shade darker than her older sister, she had an evil grin splattered all along her face enjoying the attention that she was counting. Sasuke knew that as Hanabi grew up she would be a ruthless business woman that would lead her company to new ventures and chances, most likely succeeding at every turn.

"You have to let it go Sakura, it was two years ago." He reminded trying and failing to hide his amusement.

"She took a whole lot of money from me without even trying to hide the secret." Sakura mutter half heartily as she looked around the yard once again, she would never get sick of looking at the yawn that had turned into a fairy tale enchanted forest. The area was covered in red, blue, and white roses, with ribbon and satin twirling and swirling in the air in different locations. It truly was majestic, and with everyone dressed up so wonderfully she could honestly say that this was a wedding that not even she had imagined. The only thing that had clashed with this look was the geed clad man that was running around the yard laughing along with the children. But Lee had become one of her best friends and she was not going to kick him out because he was wearing a green tux, it was a lot better than his usual green spandex and orange leg warmers.

"I can't help but be happy with your first engagement to my best friend it really helped me out with my happily ever after." Sakura said as she fluttered her eyelids at Sasuke, making him laugh. "No, I'm serious Sasuke without that engagement we would never have met. And without Tenten's plan then it would be Hinata sitting here. Chance and choice are wonderful things aren't they?"

Sasuke let a small smile stretch out his face as he brought his hand to Sakura's chin and reeled her in for a very deep and passionate kiss. "Simply wonderful," he agreed before sealing it with the kiss he had been planning.

~.~.~.~

Itachi lazily drew circles in his wife's hip as he watched the happenings of the party that was taking place a few feet away from there location. He was lying on the hammock with Hana securely in his arms and her head resting on his shoulder. He was happy for his brother and he couldn't have picked a better sister in law himself. Over the years he had found out more about his sister in law and had to admit that she was smart, pretty, and had a good personality. A perfect balance to Sasuke himself.

"It's too bad that they'll be moving to live in Sakura's house." Hana yawned as she tilted her head to look up at Itachi.

"Hmm, but Sakura doesn't like a big house and Sasuke thought that with the baby arriving he would be in the way. I think that it's just his way of getting out of waking up early in the morning." Itachi said kissing Hana's brow before looking back over to where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting down "I must admit I'm rather happy with the outcome of our plan."

"You're right it was a rather brilliant plan although it worked out so much better than I had originally thought." Hana smiled before turning from the scene of the wedding until her nose was snuggled within his neck so that she could smell the scent coming from him. She grinned as she felt his hands move from her hip to her back where he once again made small patterns with his cold fingers.

"Yes, I must admit I was a little hesitant at first when you came up with the plan to arrange a marriage for Sasuke." Itachi nuzzled his own nose into her hair that now smelled like the roses that were hanging above and around them.

"Of course you were," Hana muttered as she pat his back in understanding. "But I was the one that had given Tenten the idea after all, and then it took its natural course. By making Tenten scare they had no chance of coming up with something else so that they could change the plan once they were into deep. It was a perfect plan, a plan that only three people know and I don't plan on adding to that number anytime soon. So you better not tell Sasuke or anyone else for that matter."

Itachi grinned above her head. He had a rather smart and conniving woman, perhaps that's the reason that she was able to ensnare him so perfectly. At the sound of her voice he was cut out of his thoughts and back to reality so that he could hear her lovely voice once again.

"And now my other matchmaking plan is coming to a close, it was a double whammy this time. Two in one, it turned out perfectly if I do say so myself."

Itachi chuckled, "You have even more plans going on right now, in progress you mean?"

"Of course I do," Hana said with a roll of her eyes "Just because you got be knocked up doesn't mean I have time to help my friends find the same type of happiness I found."

Itachi looked out once more at the people dancing and over all having a wonderful time. Looking out at them it was easy to see who those targets were, they after all had that certain look about them. His wife was one of those wives that wanted everyone to marry now that she was, of course instead of books and supple comments; she made a battle strategy that rarely blew up in her face. He had to give his wife props for planning and execution. He wondered how she would continue these plans with a baby coming along in about five months. He'd just have to see how she would do.

At the sound of his wives gasp he quickly looked down at her making her roll over just a little. "What's wrong Hana?" He asked fearfully, but stopped at the blinding smile that was spreading along her face. She quickly took his hand and laid it upon her stomach. He only had to wait a few second before he felt the young child kick against its mother's protective barrier. He grinned and looked up at his wife her eyes shinning with joy along with a mixture of other emotions. He pressed a chaste kiss upon her lips, receiving the message in her eyes that never failed to make his stomach clench, his heart to pound, and his throat tighten up with the wonder of his good fortune of finding someone to love.

~.~.~.~

A/N: So here's the epilogue, I know it's short but it is an epilogue. I tried to portray how the relationships grew into the understanding of the connection of love. And how not saying the words can be just as magical as saying them. I don't know how well I did, I think I did better on the Hana and Itachi part but all well.

So anyway the poll results were a yes for the story that I will be writing. Remember if you liked this story then you'll probably like my other story! The Stakes of our Lives will be coming out in the coming days…really soon if my sister has anything to do with it.

DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS WHOLE STORY!!!

There's my disclaimer for the whole story hope its good enough.


End file.
